On Rough Seas
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: An island kingdom, a stolen ship and important artifact, a princess whose fiance is on death row, a pirate who used to be best friends with the princess, a sea witch and demons. Yeah, you're defiantly On Rough Seas. Full summary inside. Rated for safety.
1. Some of the past

Disclaimer: Hello there! Just to be blunt I do not own anything from Bleach. The only thing I do own are my OCs kay? Good.

Summary: Torshiro Hitsugaya is a peasant living on the streets of one of the greatest kingdoms in the 7 seas. Momo Hinamori is a young princess who longs for adventure. These two are best friends. When a ship gets stolen, their friendship disappears. Then 15 years later an important artifact gets stolen by a sea witch. It is up for Momo to go on the adventure of her life and get the book before her fiance gets killed. On the way she meets pirates, demons, and some familiar faces. An island kingdom, a stolen ship and important artifact, a princess whose fiance is on death row, a pirate who used to be best friends with the princess, a sea witch and demons. Yeah, you're defiantly On Rough Seas. Full summary inside. Rated for safety.

Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

"Wake up princess Momo…" A queen silently said.

The now 9 year old princess stirred in her sleep.

"Momo…Momo dear it's your birthday!" The queen tried again.

"10 more minutes…"

"…" The queen sighed. _Hmm…what to do…hmm…O…I know! _"Momo…today your father has a huge present…and…today you can wonder the village…on, your, own."

"…Really?!" The princess, unlike other princesses was very tomboyish. She loved going out to the village and visiting the farms. She never usually went on her own. There would always be knights to protect her. And on most accessions, Hinamori would maybe, sneak away from the knights in shining armor.

"Of course my dear princess, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know…maybe 'cause you don't like me to be tomboyish?" Hinamori asked with a smile of 'I know that's it' look.

The queen laughed. "It is because Hinamori and you know that _I_ was a tomboyish princess too. Know, get in your good cloths, father has to give you your gift." The queen got up and turned to leave. Maids were at the door waiting to be able to dress Momo.

"Mama…"

The queen stopped walking and turned. "Yes?"

"…Can I put a shirt and some pants on today?"

"No dear" The queen answered chuckling. "You know how your father is now, best _dress_." With that the queen left.

"Ah…I wanted to wear a shirt and a pant…not those stupid frilly things…" The little princess looked at her open closets filled with dresses.

"Now milady…" One of the two maids spoke. "A dress is a dress, and anyways…" The maid went to Momo's ear. "You can always change to see your friend." The maid whispered.

The little princess nodded and started laughing.

**Somewhere in the village:**

"Come back here runt!" A shop keeper yelled. Again, for the 6th time this week he has been robbed. A 11 year old boy with white spiky hair and blue-turquoise eyes and was wearing ripped clothing has stolen another batch of fruit and some vegetables.

The boy ran into his secret hideout and started eating some of the delicious watermelon.

**Momo and the queen:**

The queen has taken Momo to the gates of their castle home. Hinamori was about to storm off when…

"Hinamori…" the queen called.

Hinamori stopped her sudden joust of running. "Yes mama?"

"Don't run." The queen informed.

"O.k. mama" Hinamori turned around and then…

"Don't get the dress dirty either, don't talk to strangers, watch where you step, remember you _are_ a princess, walk with poise, and please when you are going horse back riding please choose a small horse eligible for your height." The queen lectured.

Momo put on a fake smile and turned. "Thank you mama, you know that I will do as you instructed."

The queen smiled. "O.k. then, oh and before I forget…" The queen gave her daughter a hug "Don't forget to meet your father at the town square at 2 O.k.?" The queen stood back up again.

"2…got it…bye mama!" Hinamori turned.

"O.k. bye and don't run!"

Too late.

Hinamori was already running.

**At a clothes shop:**

"Hello? Lissa?" Momo asked when she entered the store. It just opened and not many people were in there.

"Waa…" a baby cooed from where the counter was.

"O…hello Lisiana!" Hinamori walked up to the baby about only a year old. "Where's your mother?"

The baby laughed and motioned her hand, or arm to the back of the shop.

"Thank you!" The princess left for the back.

"Lissa, are you here?"

"Hello Hinamori!" A blonde woman around her early 30's came out from a corner. She was not relatively tall but she was really tall. Her blonde hair was a little bit pass her shoulders. "Now what may I assist with you today?" asked Lissa with a kind voice as she walked to her actual store.

Hinamori followed. "Oh, just the usual…"

"I should have guessed…" Lissa was checking on her child. She then got up and got a batch of cloths from under her counter. "Here ya go." She handed Momo the cloths.

"Thanks" The princess walked in the back. Once she got out she held her dress in her hands and she was wearing a regular shirt and pants. "Here." Hinamori handed Lissa the dress.

"O.k. enjoy your day!"

"Thank you Lissa! Bye Lisiana!" The princess left.

**In Hitsugaya's hiding spot:**

Hitsugaya was just about finished with his fruit. Only one watermelon left. Then he heard a rustle. Hitsugaya put down his watermelon and walked to the sound. "Who's there?"

"Hey there shiro-shiro!" Came a sound from behind. (Since we're not in Japan no '-Kun' or anything is used.)

"Grrr…I told you not to call---" He watched in horror while the princess ate his last watermelon.

Momo finished chewing. "---Me that?" Momo then started laughing then took another bite.

"Hey! That was _MY_last watermelon slice!"

"Oh well…" Answered the princess. "It's my birthday today! I can do whatever I want!" She took another bite.

"…" _It's her birthday?_

They had only been friends for almost a year. They have been through _his_ birthday but not hers.

At that moment Momo finished the watermelon. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your birthday."

"…Well yea…but we always do what I want to do, lets do something you want to do!"

"Fine, fine!"

**Outside the village in the farm areas:**

"I can't believe that we got to ride those huge horses!" Momo explained.

"Well, you are the princess and you did ask to ride them."

The princess laughs.

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at her confused.

"I bethca you're still scared!" Hinamori taunted.

"I was not scared!"

"Then why were you shaking when you looked down shiro-shiro?!"

"Grrr…it's Hitsugaya and I was NOT shaking!"

"Whatever…"

In the distance the town clock dinged twice showing it was 2.

"Oh! I'm going to be late! Bye shiro-shiro!" Then the princess stormed away. Leaving shiro-shiro standing there.

**In town square:**

Momo was running towards the town. She ran quickly to Lissa's shop but it was 2:03 when she got there. Once se left she had to walk-run. It's hard to run in a dress. By the time she got to the town square her father was sitting on the fountain.

"Hello father." Momo looked…decent.

"…Momo…what happened to you?"

Momo sweat dropped.

"You're 10 minutes late." The king continued.

"…"

"But your mother was always late anyways, I guess being late got passed on to you plus you're only a girl."

The princess smiled. "Thanks father!"

The father chuckled. "Well lets go show you your present now." Then he stood.

"O.k." They both walked together.

**At the docks:**

"Daddy…why are we at the docks?" Asked little Momo.

"You will see." Was all the father replied.

Seconds later a huge ship, bigger than any Hinamori had seen was in front of her.

"Happy birthday!"

"Wow…for me?"

"Yes, and you haven't seen the best part!" The king rose his hand causing the unveil of the 'Hinamomo'. (Sorry…I had to make it on the dot…xD)

"Wow…daddy thank you!" Then the princess hugged her father.

"It's is for you little princess…"

"I can't wait to get on it and ride the seas!" Momo said still hugging her father.

"The sea? Oh no, no, no! The sea is dangerous. No sea riding!"

Momo stopped hugging her father. "Not even---"

"Not even when you're older!"

"…" _I get a ship for my birthday and I can't even ride it? What's the point?! This has got to be the worst present ever!_

"…Listen dear, you are the only heir to the crown, there just can't be a princess at the thrown." The king added.

_Yes! There are some countries that have princess to rule them! Like, Lithia._

"Take Lithia for example. Their princess just got married. They were the last country to have a princess in high power."

_Lithia, you were my last chance…_

"Now, lets go home." The king started leaving.

"Father?"

The king stopped, but didn't turn. "Yes dear?"

"Can I stay out in the village some more?"

"Sure hon." Then he left.

Momo went to the shop, changed and went to Hitsugaya's hideout. Sure enough, he had stolen another pair of watermelon. She stole his last one again. He asked why she had to leave. She said. "I will show you."

Bad mistake.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Whoo! People do you know how many pages you just read? Almost 7 pages! SEVEN! Just one chapter! The longest chapter I wrote so far…maybe I'll get one longer.

Well I'm pretty sure nobody made a fanfiction like this so tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN BLECH! I only own Lissa, Lisiana, the queen, and the king, so far. Yes there are more peps that are going to be mine going in here so…yea…


	2. Past part 2!

Whoo! Here we go! Chapter 2! This is just the 2nd part to the 1st chapter…so yea…

* * *

Recap:

Momo went to the shop, changed and went to Hitsugaya's hideout. Sure enough, he had stolen another pair of watermelon. She stole his last one again. He asked why she had to leave. She said. "I will show you."

Bad mistake.

* * *

It was now a little late, maybe around 9pm. The little princess led Shiro to the dock.

"Why are we doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's a surprise!" Hinamori said happily.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Well here it is!"

Hitsugaya looked up in awe. A huge ship was before him.

"…Wow."

"I know! Daddy got it for me! It's called the 'Hinamomo'!"

"The 'Hinamomo'?"

"Yea…I know it's sort of cheesy… (It is! I had to make it up on the dot! XD) but, a ship is a ship! Epically if it's for your birthday!"

"So you can leave this town anytime at all?"

"…No…daddy said I'm not supposed to go on it 'because I'm a girl…"

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya always wanted to leave this town, no matter what. He hated everything! Except his only friend.

"Well… I have to go now… before Lisiana closes the shop. Bye!" Then Hinamori ran to town.

"Yea…bye…" Hitsugaya answered back staring at the ship.

* * *

**The next morning.**

The young princess woke up. Earlier than usual. Her father told her to wake up in the morning early to talk about the birthday present and how it's gonna be used.

She got dressed and went to her father and mother's room right down the long hall. She knocked at the door and heard a 'You may enter' and came right in.

"Hello father. Mother." The curtsied, that accursed curtsy.

"Hello Hinamori dear." The mother welcomed. The queen was looking out the window.

"Hello princess, now to discuss about that present." The king was doing a major paper work.

"Yes father." Hinamori walked up to her father's desk.

"Now, since I permit you not to ride the 'Hinamomo' I will use it for trading and such."

Hinamori nodded.

"The 'Hinamomo' is a fine ship and--"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

The king sighed. "Yes what is it?"

"My king, there is urgent news!" Said one of the castle's informative who informs the royals the news and messages from other kingdoms.

This grabbed everyone's attention to the informative.

"Yes and what is this 'urgent news'?" The king asked.

"The 'Hinamomo' has been stolen!"

* * *

I know…short right? Oh well…I like cliffhangers and I wanted to leave it here!

Well review please.


	3. 15 years later

Sup! Hi! Well here we go!

* * *

Recap:

"My king, there is urgent news!" Said one of the castle's informative who informs the royals the news and messages from other kingdoms. 

This grabbed everyone's attention to the informative. 

"Yes and what is this 'urgent news'?" The king asked.

"The 'Hinamomo' has been stolen!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Yelled the king. Momo and her mother were surprised. Who would steal a huge ship like the 'Hinamomo'?

The king ran out of the door with the informative behind him. Momo wanted to follow but her mother held her back. "Dear," the queen shock her head. "We'll watch from here using the binoculars" Stated Momo's mom.

"Ok." Momo grabbed the binoculars on her father's table. Momo then ran to her mother, her dress training behind her, and handed her mom the binoculars.

"Thank you my dear." The queen grabbed the binoculars and looked out the window. "Here dear," she handed her daughter the binoculars. "Look out to the pier."

Momo did as she was told. She saw the empty spot in the pier. The ship was really gone. She then decided to see if she could see the ship on the water. Then she saw it! It was behind the cliff! She didn't saw anything. She first wanted to see who stole _her_ ship.

_Can't see anything yet._ She thought as she zoomed in more.

_A little bit more._

_Just a bit blurry._

_I can see a white-haired b-- _

She stared. _He_ stole the ship? _He _who was her bets friend? _Hitsugaya Toshiro _stole the ship!?

* * *

**15 years later:**

Momo is now 24 years old. Her mother died of cancer when she was 15. Her father was very sad when the queen died. He soon realized that Momo would need to marry if the kingdom were to stay with the family. Her father is very strict with the family history. The kingdom was in there family's history for almost 100 years.

She was betrothed to a prince of another land now. The price's name is Prince Carabin. The land that the price lived on has The Book of Peace. A book that can be used for both good and evil.

The book was held in Momo's land for now. There was a specifically designed tower used to hold The Book of Peace safely.

Momo now was reading a book about Romeo and Juliet. She was on scene 3 act 3. Then suddenly…

"Princess Hinamori! Princess Hinamori!"

The princess put her bookmark in place and looked up. Who she saw was hr assistant Aya.

"Aya please refer to me as Momo not Princess Hinamori." Momo spoke.

"But Princess Momo! I am but an assistant! I can't refer you as that!" Aya practically yelled.

Momo sighed. She placed her book on her table and stood up from her chair.

Aya gasped. "Princess Momo!"

"Just Momo Aya, please." Momo said calmly.

Aya ignored that as she stared at what the young princess was wearing. She was wearing capris with a 'blouse looking' shirt! (You know dose poofy shirts that some people used to wear as an under shirt. Well, back then…)

"Princess!" Aya screamed. "What are you doing wearing that when the party will start soon? You need to get prepared!" Aya ran to the girl's closet and started pulling out stuff for Momo to wear.

Momo on the other hand sat back down and opened her book again. To tell you the truth, poor Momo didn't want to get married right now. She wanted to at least travel on a ship or something first. It's only reasonable.

"Ok princess!" Aya suddenly spoke as she held up a pretty ocean blue dress with white on the neck line, bottom of the dress and on the tip of the sleeves. Aya also had 2 beautiful hanging sapphire earrings, a sapphire necklace, and last but not least, a regular blue bracelet, no sapphires.

"It's Momo for the last time Aya," Momo once again closed her book. "And that's much too many sapphires and too much blue Aya, can't you pick something else?" Momo spoke as she rose from her chair.

"Nope!" Aya said plainly and flatly. "Prince Carabin wants you to wear his favorite color."

Momo sighed again. She needs to get a new assistant that will listen to her and at least let her wear anything she wants, even if Mr. Hi-I'm-A-Prince-And-We're- Going-To-Get-Married-So-Wear-Blue wants her to wear said 'blue'.

Aya pushed Momo into the changing area and then helped her get changed.

**At the party:**

People were chatting and enjoying themselves. They were all waiting for the princess since Mr. Has-A-Long-Name or Prince Carabin's already here.

The king came up to the prince and patted his back. "Why hello Prince Carabin!"

"Hello King Hinamori."

"So what plans do you have for our soon combining kingdoms?"

"My plans sir is that since we are so far off, maybe we could make peace with the other two kingdoms that are in-between ours." Carabin suggested.

"That is a fine idea! Then maybe, soon, we will be in peace with all of the kingdoms thus making the largest kingdom since the Genghis Khan Empire!" The king overacted.

"…Yes…" (Poor dude…over reacting in law…)

Then trumpets were heard and the very hyper-happy assistant Aya called out. "Introducing the king's daughter, Princess Momo!" Then Aya stepped aside.

Momo was now at the top of the stair case wearing…blue. Momo sighed and did a fake smile. As she walked down the steps, her assistant Aya followed suit. The princess reached the bottom and walked to the prince and her father.

"Hello father, Prince Carabin." Momo said boredly.

"Hello Princess." Carabin replied.

The king chuckled seeing that they would one day give him grandchildren that will look beautiful!

Price Carabin was loved by all girls. Other princesses were jealous of Momo for soon marring the prince.

The party started and the prince and king walked to discuss wedding issues and other important matters.

Momo looked around to find a friend. When she spotted her, she told Aya to not follow her and then walked to her friend.

"Hey Lisiana!" Momo greeted. (Lisiana is in chapter 1.)

The 16 year old girl turned to see her older friend. "Hello Momo!" The two girls hugged. "So, how's the assistant, Aya, was that her name?"

Momo sighed. "She's annoying. You know if she where to listen to me and call me 'Momo' instead of 'Princess Momo'."

"Yep. Only the princess _best friends_ can call her 'Momo'!" The two girls laughed.

"Hey Lisiana," Momo called out. "Isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yea! I'll be turning 17!" Lisiana replied.

"So, what would you like for your birthday?"

"What I would like is something I didn't get last year."

"Oh, and what may that be?" Hinamori asked.

"A horse with a carriage!"

"Really?"

The two girls talked about her birthday and stuff she might want for her birthday and stuff for her horse she might needs _if_ she gets it.

**The end of the party:**

As the title in bold said... it is now the end of the party and Lisiana left for home. Now being called Momo went to the stairs so she could go to her room only to be stopped by Carabin.

"Princess." He called out.

Momo turned to look at the prince.

He reached out for her hand and took it. "May I walk you to your room?" Carabin asked as he held her hand.

The princess only nodded.

**In front of her door:**

The young prince was telling her a story all the way up.

It was a story about the 4 demons of nature. Earth, Wind, Ice, and Fire. Each had their own name. He also talked about the Sea Witch who was ruthless and mean. He also told about a girl. A girl that was a princess and wanted adventure, form off from the walls of her father's kingdom. Then one night she couldn't wait until she was the ruler. She snuck out of the palace, found and hired a ship captain so that he could take her on a journey on the sea.

Momo was into the story. She thought that the girl was a lot like her and she particularly loved the story about the Fire demon. They got to her door and the story had to be paused.

"Sorry, I have to stop it here, for now." The prince said as they got to her door.

"That's ok, Carabin."

"Actually, you can all me Mikoto" The prince told his name.

Momo giggled. "Ok, that's ok, Mikoto." They both laughed. "Oh and you can call me just 'Momo' if you want."

Mikoto reached for her hand and kissed the top of her hand. "Ok, goodnight Momo." He then released her hand.

"Goodnight Mikoto."

Then the prince left after he bowed to the princess and she curtsied.

Momo then went into her room and closed it. She then locked it, walked to her bed and just, stood there looking at her bed spread.

"Damn, I hate acting girly!" She finally spoke. She was just about to head into her shower when she heard a knock. She went to the door, unlocked it and then said a small 'come in'.

Aya came running in. "Time for bed princess!"

Momo just nodded as Aya helped her get ready.

**Book of Peace tower:**

The book was in the middle of the whole room with glass over it. The guards that were in the room were the prince and his assistant.

"Hey Boyo." The price called.

"Yes sir." Boyo replied.

"Can you get me some water please?"

"Sure." Boyo then left.

The prince was standing near the glass protecting his land's most prized possession. Then suddenly…

"It's a good thing you told the other guy to leave; it's harder for me to steal the book that way."

Mikoto looked around. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

"I'm all around, my dear prince." Then the lights that were made by fire went out and it was dark. Only the moonlight showed any light at all.

Mikoto looked around. He desperately tried to find where the voice was coming from. He pulled out his sword.

"Ah…pulling out a sword? Well that won't do any good now will it?" Then a figure appeared out from the shadow.

"I shall ask again, who are you now that you have shown yourself?"

"I'm the ruler of al the seas, maker of storms, hurricanes and cyclones. I am the master of the giant sea creatures that are at bay in all the 7 seas." Then the figure stepped out of the shadow. Mikoto went wide-eyed. It can't be _her! _Then she continued. "I am the Sea Witch Unabara."

* * *

Ahh! A Sea Witch! Hehehe…chapter 3 done! Whoo hoo! Ok now, translations:

Mikoto equals prince.

Unabara equals ocean.

Please review.


	4. Just a whole bunch of problems

Well here we go. I have major writers' block on this chapter so if it sucks… blame writers' block. Stupid hell of an ass writers' block. It would be better if I didn't have you! But don't worry. Next chapter be better, already have it in mind just need to write it. Ha! Now writers' block there!

* * *

Recap:

"Ah…pulling out a sword? Well that won't do any good now will it?" Then a figure appeared out from the shadow.

"I shall ask again, who are you now that you have shown yourself?"

"I'm the ruler of al the seas, maker of storms, hurricanes and cyclones. I am the master of the giant sea creatures that are at bay in all the 7 seas." Then the figure stepped out of the shadow. Mikoto went wide-eyed. It can't be _her! _Then she continued. "I am the Sea Witch Unabara."

"Ugh…" The prince put slightly moved his sword down. Nobody has EVER defeated the sea witch Unabara. She controlled the ocean for Pete's sake! Even if you were 500 miles away from shore, she would defiantly cause a tidal wave so big it'll go 250 miles pass you!

"I see you heard of me before." Unabara spoke with her sea snake way.

Mikoto then put his sword up. Just as the princess started to even acknowledge him, Unabara came up. He (just like every other prince) liked Momo. He could not die right about now, he just couldn't.

"Why are you here you sea hag?!" The prince spoke while pointing his sword straight at her.

"Why Mikoto," The witch spoke. "To get what you're guarding," Mikoto glared at the hag. No way is _she_ going to get it. Also, how in the hell does she know his name? The witch snaked around the Book of Peace and went right around the prince's sword. "Now Mikoto… you will die."

The eyes went yellow and the prince ran away to a pillar but the witch followed and shot an electric attack (just like an eel) from her eyes towards the prince. It hit the pillar but the prince got out of the way just in time and ran toward the book. No matter what, she could not get the book at all costs.

But this did not get unseen by Unabara. She melted down into a puddle of water and 'flowed' toward the book's hold. She formed back to her form right directly in front of Mikoto's way.

"Ah…" _Damnnit! _The prince thought.

"Oh come on," the witch said disappointedly. While trurling her wrist she continued. "You're not gonna play? Aw, so boring." Then suddenly she grabbed the prince's neck and tossed him across the room.

"Ugh…"

"Now…" Unabara turned to face the glass protecting the book and being a barrier between her and her hold on the book. With her nail she cut a circle in the glass. In doing so she created a large piercing screech.

"Ahhhh! No! Ah…don't!" Pleaded the prince.

The witch laughed. "The book. It's now in my possession!" She continued to laugh evilly.

Pounding was heard on the door. Unabara turned to face the door. She glided to the window but Mikoto's sword flew pass her causing her to stop. She glared at the man and went through the wall as water. The prince ran to the window to get the book, even if it were to cost him his life.

"Hmm… you bother me so. Ah," The door crashed open and soldiers rushed in. The witch smirked. "Teiku ue sono omoi" Suddenly water filled the tower but nobody drowned and it never over-filed. It was a spell.

**The next day:**

In the hallway the grandfather clock rang 12pm. The princess in her room was still sleeping. She was thinking or dreaming about why the sudden interest in the prince. It sort of reminded her of _him_. Ugh how she hated him when he…

_Knock knock_

"Ugh… go away!" Hinamori mumbled.

"Miss Hinamori 'mam." Said Aya as she came into the room. "Your father has requested to speak with you." Once finishing her sentence the maid pulled the sheets of the bed.

"Noooo! 3 more hours!"

30 minutes later:

"There." Said Aya.

"Ugh…" Hinamori groaned. Why oh why does she have to wear this poofy thing? This thing is dangerous! It extends like, 7ft from the actual dress! Oh my god! And her hair was put into a small bun on the top, back-ish part of the head with the rest of her long hair cascading down her back.

"Now Hinamori, you know your father wants you to be pretty." Explained Aya knowing what Momo was thinking about.

"Yea, yea." Momo waved her hand in the air. "Now where dose my father want to meet him.

"He's in the library."

Momo sighed. She then walked out of the room and went towards the library. Once in the library he father was sitting down at the desk all the way down in the back. "Father." Momo called out. Her father looked up.

"Oh," He stood. "Look how pretty you look." He ran all the way and gave Momo a hug. (Even though the dress was in the way.)

"I don't like this dress you gave me." Momo spoke.

Her father stopped hugging her and stepped back a few feet. He then looked at the dress. Up and down, up and down. "Hmm… Yeah I did go a _little _over-board with the dress." The king then looked at his daughter.

"A _little_?" Momo said with a 'No-you-didn't-go-over-board' type of tone.

"Hmm. Your right, I _did_ go a _lot_ over-board." The king laughed.

The princess smiled. Since her mother's death of cancer and sickness, her father has been trying to do both jobs, as a father and as a mom. Of coarse there was also the job of being king but, he does that everyday. Also of course, dad wasn't going to help her in 'girl talk' so she went to her friend Lissa. Lissa had a lot in common with herself. Both of their moms died at almost the same thing. But Lissa's mom died just because of sickness and week muscles.

"Ok, dear." The king spoke interrupting Hinamori's thoughts. "If you don't want to wear that _thing_ again you can give it to Aya to give away."

Hinamori nodded. "Now father, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hmm, Hinamori." He signaled his daughter to follow him. Hinamori did as told and went to her father's desk.

"Now," Started the kin as he sat down. "About Prince Carabin." He looked down and continued his paperwork.

"What about him?" Momo asked un-princess-y as people like to call it.

"Last night he was caught trying to steal the Book of Peace." Continued the father still looking down.

"What? Why would Carabin like to steal his country's most prized possession?"

"That's what we thought. But maybe he wanted to take over my country…"

"What?!" The princess yelled as she slammed her hands on the desk.

The father looked up.

Hinamori started again. "I know that Carabin would never do anything like that! Even I weren't to marry him he wouldn't want to fight us for our kingdom. I know him since you pretty much force me to hang out with him and talk to him! I know that he would never do that! You know that to! He didn't steal the book!"

The king stood and put his hands on the table to. "But the book is missing; he was seen throwing the book out the window to a group of people who ran to a ship that disappeared in the fog last night. Unless there is a guy who looks exactly like the prince and stole the book, Carabin is the only person who is going to have fingers pointed at him."

"He would never do something like that!"

"I have spoken Hinamori! I won't kill the prince but he will be forced to tell us of the location of that book! But he won't say anything. He says he doesn't know! If he doesn't tell us in a week, he will be killed even if we do have a war with his own country for killing him."

"Grr…" Momo then ran out the library and ran to her room. She has to do something, but what?"

In Momo's room:

Momo was pacing around in her room. She of course took of the dress (With no Aya help) and was now wearing what she wanted to wear. She wore a t-shirt that had a v-cut in front but it wasn't really low. She also had on capris that were the original, classic color for jeans.

_What can I do to help him? Ugh! I don't even know why the sudden interest. Ahh! I'm going to pull my hair out soon! _Momo thought. She then noticed she still had her hair up the same but she decided to leave it. _I'm going to meet Carabin. Surely he can tell me what really happened._

Momo was walking to her door when it opened. "Ah! Lissa?"

"Hey Hina." Lissa said as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aya called me. She told me that you have a dress you're giving away." Lissa replied.

Momo sighed. "Yea. It's on my bed. See for yourself." She then moved to the side and closed the door when Lissa entered.

"Wow. It's uh… wow." Lissa explained as she took the dress by the hanger and raised it so she can see.

"I know. Father said that I can give it away or something." Momo agreed.

"Well I know a person who would like to buy this. Now it's just the price."

"What about… 2000?"

"That's too high. Maybe… 1800"

"That'll work."

"Ok then. Well let me leave it here for a while." Lissa and Momo walked out of the room and started making their way down the hall. "Have you heard about the prince?"

"Yea. Found out this morning. In fact I was about to see him before you came."

"Hmm… well you know, I don't think he would do something like that."

"I know he wouldn't. That why I want to find out."

Afternoon:

Lissa and Momo talked to Mikoto and like the king said he says he doesn't know. After that the girls went to the shop and put the dress with the tag up for sale.

"Well there it goes." Lissa's voice rang out through the empty shop as she finished placing the dress on another hanger.

"Good riddance for that thing." Momo shuddered.

"You know, I really don't know how you became such a tomboy."

"My mom was a tomboy princess and queen. Maybe it's traits. Maybe even genetics."

"Hmm…maybe."

They were silent for awhile. Just sitting there. Then Momo broke the silence. "Aren't you going to open?"

The shop girl sighed. "Yea." While the girl opened the door to the shop and turned the sign to say 'Come in. We're open', Momo was looking at the tomboy clothes.

"Lissa!" A boy came running into the shop. Momo didn't quite know the boy that much, but what she did know is that he's one year older that Lissa and that the shop girl likes him. What was his name again?

"Yes Hadehito?"

Ah. Hadehito. That was the name.

"Pirates have been spotted out in the cove." Hadehito yelled.

"What?!" Both Momo and Lissa yelled at the same time.

"Ah! Princess Momo! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Hadehito explained as he bowed.

The princess walked up to him and pulled him up from the ground. "No time for that! Can you run fast?"

"Yes."

"Tell my father. And quickly!"

"Yes princess!" Then the boy ran out of the shop, almost tripped on gravel and kept running on.

"Pirates? This far in the Kingdoms of the Ocean? (1)" Lissa said worriedly.

Momo turned to face Lissa. She thought of the hiding place Lisiana thought her. "Lissa! Go in the back, open the closet and open the trap door. Go in it and it should take you to the castle."

"Wha? Wait! Why is it connected to the castle?" Lissa asked confusingly.

"Because I asked my father to do in case I was out here and something like this was to happen! Now go!" Momo yelled as she pushed Lissa.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to sneak on a ship that is a trading ship and find the ship that has the book."

"Why?!"

"To save the prince that's why. Now go!" The princess pushed Lissa down the trap door then closed it. After that she got a big bag used for traveling. Grabbed clothes and some books and ran out the door. She has to go save the prince before her country and his country foes into an all out war if father kills him!

* * *

Wow. I would have made it longer but, I had to start on other stories and I only do 1 at a time. So then I won't get mixed up.

Here are some more translations:

Teiku ue sono omoi-take over the mind

Hadehito-loud man

1- Kingdoms of the Ocean in the story is a chain of island nations and countries in the story. Momo's kingdom is the biggest island and is located in the middle of all these other islands.


	5. We meet again

Hey people! This is chapter 5 and…I'm not going to spoil it for you! Oh and srry for not writing. I was just so busy lately and i sorta gave up on it for a while. Srry.

* * *

Recap:

"I'm going to sneak on a ship that is a trading ship and find the ship that has the book."

"Why?!"

"To save the prince that's why. Now go!" Hinamori pushed Lissa down the trap door then closed it. After that she got a big bag used for traveling. Grabbed clothes and some books and ran out the door. She has to go save the prince before her country and his country foes into an all out war if father kills him!

Momo ran through town in her capris and t-shirt. He backpack was then swung onto her back. She then got to the pier. There were lots of ships so she stopped dead in her tacks. She looked back and forward.

_Ok. There are ships that are traders and ships that are going to fight the prates of the coast. Now which one of these ships is trader?_ She thought as she continued to look back and forward.

"Shit." She then just snuck herself onto some random ship.

At sea: 

The water splashed. A cannon ball hit the ocean. Another was lunched from the king's ships. It missed and the pirates then shot three. Two of them hit while the other was one foot away. However these pirates are, the are good fighters.

The ship the princess was on started moving. The princess was in an empty barrel and looked out of a hole. The ship seemed to move out into sea.

_Yes! I chose the right ship! _As she thought that the ship turned and went to the pirates. _…God damnnit. _The ship then went behind the ship surrounding the pirates then went in-between to of the king's ship. _Oh don't tell me this is a boarding ship! _Then a cannon ball ht the ship causing it to shake. _Oh shit. It is!_

The ship stood place next to the pirates' one and then people started boarding. The pirates were pulling out their swords and metal clanking with metal was heard. The princess stuck her head out. Everyone on the ship was on the pirates' ship. She got out of the barrel and went closer. This being her first time onto sea, this is her first on the sea fight. This was exiting.

Then all of the sudden the enemy ship took out all its guns. They came out of nowhere! Even in the front of the ship called the hull. (An: You'll gonna have to look for a site that will help you with the ship parts. Sorry.)

Then the cannons all went out at the same time. The princess screamed as the canons hit the hull and sail. Then she had the sinking feeling and it turned out the ship was sinking! She heard men screaming on other ships and people jumping of the ships. She then had no choice. She boarded the enemy ship.

The pirate ship:

All the pirates cheered as this is this many victories. While the ship was being steered out of there other pirates were fishing for the other ship's cargo.

One of the pirates that were fishing looked to the left of him. He saw brown sticking out from a barrel. He raised one eyebrow and tied the rope to the handle of the ship. He looked over the barrel and then put his hand in the barrel and felt something. He grabbed it and it jumped. He then pulled it up.

On the other side of the ship:

Two pirates were talking to the captain.

"Hey captain!" A sound rung out from the other side.

All the pirates came up and surrounded the pirate that yelled out. The captain's feet were in front of the whole group.

"Look what I found." He then pulled up the princess from the barrel.

"Let go of me you repentant pirate!" Yelled Momo to the pirate.

A gasp was heard from the crowd. Everyone looked at the sound of the gasp even Momo. Then a gasp escaped from the princess's lips.

"Hitsugaya?!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Hinamori." The white-haired captain spoke.

"…YOU TURNED THE 'HINAMOMO' INTO A PIRATE SHIP?!" Yelled the now pissed off princess.

"…For your information _Momo_… it's not called the 'Hinamomo' anymore." Hitsugaya counteracted.

"…What the hell! You changed the name?!" The princess yelled again.

"Well I just couldn't be out on the sea with a stolen and wanted ship now can I?" Torshiro once again answered.

The pirates looked at the girl.

"Well why in the heck of the whole world steal it in the first place _Torshiro_?"

Heads moved to the captain.

"…I had to get off that island _princess_!"

Back to the girl.

"How did you learn to drive a ship at the age anyway?" She asked.

To the captain.

"It's called _steering_ the ship and I wasn't always _on _the island, I _learned_ while being out on the sea." He replied calmly.

Oooh's were heard and the heads went back to the girl.

"Oh you learned_? _I didn't think you were capable. How men could do such a feat." She replied smartly.

"Oooh."

"Crash and burn!"

"…Will you steer the ship back to the island!" Yelled the now frustrated Torshiro.

Everyone scrambled around the ship.

"Back to the island?" Momo then asked suddenly.

"Yea… you belong on land, as a _princess_, I stay on the seas as a _pirate_…"

"…And?"

"A girl cannot do a feat as staying on a pirate ship." Torshiro finished.

"You really are a pirate. If you hadn't notice with your man brain, this used to be my ship before you stolen it."

"Exactly. It _used _to be yours and plus, you never even got on it. The poor little princess wasn't allowed."

"Grr…you basturd pirate."

"Pampered bitch princess."

She ignored the comment and thought of something. "…Well I can't go back because my fiancé is in trouble for being framened of stealing the great Book of Peace. There is a bid handsomely reward for anyone who retrieves it, _Shiro-shiro._" She said as she walked around him finally stopping in front of him when she finished. But she wasn't done. "If you take me along, there will be a reward for me too. You can get both rewards and be a stinkin' rich pirate. You know how much money my country has." Now she finished.

The pirates stopped. They looked back and forward between the captain and the girl. They both stood in front of each other eying each other. "So, what do you say?" Momo spoke.

"…"

"Come on captain!"

"Yea! Bring in the gold!"

"Finally! More rum for gods!"

Everyone then cheered.

The princess smirked.

"…Fine."

Everyone cheered once again and the princess just still smirked.

"Now you need accommodations princess."

"Hmm?"

Ten seconds later:

"Let me go! Put me down I say!" Momo was hitting Torshiro's back as he carried her like a dead slave.

"Here you go princess." He said as he opened a door at one end of a ship. "Make yourself comfortable!" Then he latterly threw her inside. "Go get her Hyōrinmaru!" Then closed and locked the door.

"Ow!" The princess yelped as she fell on her posterior. "Damn pirate. Who the hell is Hyōrinmaru?" She turned on her butt and saw teeth growling at her. "Ah…_you're _Hyōrinmaru."

Outside on the ship:

Torshiro was walking away from the door and was walking to the wheel of the ship. "Hey Izuru. I'll take over now." The pirate named Izuru let go of the wheel and handed it over to his captain.

"Are you sure it's safe enough for her to be in there with Hyōrinmaru?" Kira asked out of concern.

"Sure." Torshiro smiled big. "She'll be, peachy!" The captain broke out laughing.

"…I'm afraid I don't get it."

"...You never get anything Izuru."

"…Well the last person we threw in there was chewed to bits in a few days, and that guy was huge! I can't imagine what he would do to a petite girl like that, sir."

"Eh."

Hours later:

Kira walked up the stairs to the quarter deck. "Captain."

The white haired man sighed. _If it is the girl one more time, I will shoot him in the head. _"What is it Izuru?"

"…Hyorinmaru…is uh…"

"Is what? Spill it out."

"…Is…just check it out yourself."

Another sigh escaped the captain's mouth. "Fine. Take over for a bit." The he walked down the stairs and across the main deck to the fore-castle. He then unlocked and opened the door to witness something never seen before.

"Come on Hyorinmaru. Come on boy." The princess patted her thighs. The Chesapeake Bay retriever, that was a rare color of pure white jumped up onto the girl and started liking her face. The princess chuckled as she fell to the floor. "Stop it! It tickles! Hahaha!" Then the dog stopped!

"…What…the…fuck?"

Momo looked up. "Hey! Your dog seems to like me a lot." She then looked at the dog. "Is he a pure breed Chesapeake Bay retriever?" She looked back up.

Twitch. Twitch. Were the only words that could describe Torshiro. "Why…is he listening to you? He only listens to me."

"Ooh… Torshiro jealous of me steeling his dog."

"I'm not jealous. Just surprised that _he_ listens to _you." _The man replied as cam as he possibly could.

"Oh... and Torshiro?"

"What?!"

"Why did you put me in the fore-castle-slash-pantry-slash-kitchen with a very friendly dog?"

That was it. "You're a princess, thus, you belong in the fore-_castle_, this is a pantry 'cause the hold is where my men and some stuff are _held_, this is the kitchen because the pantry is right here, and he's not friendly he's_ supposed_ to be mean and ruthless!"

"…" Snickers were heard and then they became laughs. "I made Shiro cranky! Hahahaha! Isn't this funny Hyorinmaru?"

"Ruff!" Barked the retriever.

"Grr. And don't talk to him!" He walked out and once again slammed the door and locked it. The laughs were still heard.

Back on the Quarter deck:

"Izuru, be happy now, 'cause Hyōrinmaru won't do anything to her, and now, I'm entertainment! Give me the wheel!"

Izuru moved out of the way quickly and looked down to the fore-castle were _still_ the laughs were heard.

* * *

All done. For stuff you don't know, you should try and look it up, k? Well, I tried to make this as funny as I possibly could. Tell me if you liked it! Review please!


	6. Great

Chapter 6 finally! After like almost more than a year ago since it was last updated. Either way, for those who are just starting to read this welcome, for those who read this since it started and they are still reading it, thanks for waiting so long and even though I am in school I will try to finish this story and the other Inuyasha one as well. P.s. my writing styles have changed a bit so if you notice a change in my style of writing and you're wondering 'What the hell is up with this writing, it's different,' just know that that I am more advanced in my writing skills than I was 1 year ago.

Disclaimer: (since I don't believe I did this before) I don't own anything except Aya, and the prince, and the witch and the OCs got it? Good.

Parody: This story is like a mix between Sinbad and the Pirates of the Caribbean but with its own special flair.

Any Ideas? Great! Just tell me. I try to incorporate any ideas into the stories all you have to do is tell me, simple as that. Just so you guys know; I have yet _not _put an idea into my stories. This meaning that if you do give an idea; expect it in either the next chapter or chapters to come.

* * *

The next day:

The princess awoke from her night with the friendly dog Hyorinmaru. She petted the dogs head. At the touch the white Chesapeake Bay retriever woke up and stared at the girl with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Who's a good cute doggy? You are, yes you are." She cooed at the dog. At this the dog rolled onto his back and with his paws he covered his eyes. "Aw… is Hyorinmaru blushing?" The dog made a small whine. Momo giggled silently. Her head moved up to look around at the food items. "Let's see… rum, fish, octopi, rum, fish, more rum, dog food… Is there any fruits or vegetables at all? Or anything actually respectable?"

The retriever rolled onto his feet. His head shook back and forward.

"Oh look wine." She walked over to the last bottle in the winery. Reading the label she was amazed. "Fine quality. I'm really impressed." She tried to release the cork but quickly gave up. _I need food not wine. Hell if I get drunk here god knows what'll happen to me. And me ain't wanting that. _She thought as she went towards the fish and octopus. She looked towards Hyorinmaru. "Is there anything I can cook with here?"

The dog, which seemed to understand every wood she said, quickly trotted over towards what looked like a sink area, piled high with dishes.

"Great." She muttered as she walked towards the 'sink'. "Is there an oven or stove of some sort?"

Hyorinmaru pointed his snout across the way. There was an old oven that looks like it was never used and was probably was the same one that was in the ship when it was made. She released a sigh. "Great." She repeated. "Not only does this place smell it is also a mess." She took off a laced ribbon from her pant and tied her hair with it. The hair fell down her back in a ponytail. "Let's get started."

On deck:

Kira walked up to Torshiro who was currently watching over the work on the deck. "Sir? I know you are tired about the subject but…"

"No Izuru. Where the hell is your pirate nature?"

"It's just that… She's a princess."

"So? You know what we do with royalty. Hold them captive and then make them walk the plank the moment we get the ransom money."

"… Yea but…"

"Did you send out the ransom note?"

"No…"

Torshiro looked at his 1st ship mate. "What?"

"I didn't even write it."

The captain pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Kira's head. "What?" He repeated.

"W-well captain I thought we could…"

Torshiro cocked the pistol with his thumb. "You're finished Izuru."

A series of loud banging sounds was heard from the end of the ship. Upon turning they see the door to the fore-castle suddenly bust open to reveal the princess holding a broken pillar in her hands. Dropping the wood she said, "Man am I glad you don't keep the ship in good condition."

The white haired man dropped his gun and looked towards the princess. "What the fuck are you doing?" The crew then stopped their work and they all took out their weapons, ranging from daggers to swords and small hand guns to large pistols.

"Ah calm down Shiro."

A growl came from down his throat. "Do _not_ call me that."

"Oh whatever. I'm going to look around. Come on Hyorinmaru." She patted the back of her thighs three times and walked out of the doorway. Following close behind her was Hyorinmaru, who growled at anyone who got close.

"Great." The captain muttered as he placed his got back in his holster.

Kira deeply sighed. "Great." He silently said to himself.

Momo reached the wheel of the ship where Torshiro and Kira were standing. "Hey. I don't think I know you." She said referring to Kira.

"Oh I'm Kira Izuru. 1st mate of t..."

"No time for that." Torshiro quickly interrupted. "We're sending you back to the island once we get our ransom."

"But you said you'd help…"

"Pirates never help and we never tell the truth."

"Then if pirates never tell the truth then you are lying now and you are going to help me."

"No I mean we…" The captain groaned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "We lie most of the time." He corrected himself.

"Oh. Well I never lie."

"Goody-goody princess." He turned away from the princess and went towards the wheel.

"You're right. I am 'goody-goody'. But answer me this, if I'm a good person, why did I sneak onto a pirate ship?"

Torshiro paused for a short while.

"Exactly." She stated. "And since I don't lie, I will tell you what you can get from the ransom for both the Book of Peace and myself."

"I don't need the hostage's help and I am not going to get the book." His hands went onto the wheel.

The girl shrugged. "Fine. But I'm still going to tell you." The captain rolled his eyes as he told Kira to get started on the ransom note. She looked down at the crew from the upper (an: or quarter) deck. The crew who was still looking at her were obviously interested in what they could get. She cleared her throat. "If you could get the Book of Peace and place it in the ransom, you would get double from what it would have been originally, maybe even more, who knows. But what I do know is…" She then started singing.

"You could get treasures untold,

You pirates will be richer than anyone else.

You would be at the top of the heap,

The biggest sea dog in anywhere."

The crew all awed at the princess's fine voice.

"Yes you could get anything you wanted,

From any stretch of the imagination.

So what would you like if you could,

Get treasures untold?"

The crew all looked at each other. Then they yelled out many things.

"Gold!"

"Silver!"

"Diamonds and rubies!"

"Women!"

Kira chimed in. "Rum!"

At the word the crew burst out into cheers. The princess scoffed. "Surely you could do better than that." The crew looked confused. Momo made a small laugh sound and continued singing.

"What about better beds for the hard working crew?

Luxurious silks and lavish quarters.

Not to mention a solid gold ship."

"For your convenience of course." She spoke.

The crew nodded their heads as they joined along in the singing.

"What about better beds us?

Luxurious silks and lavish quarters.

Not to mention a solid gold ship.

For our convenience of course."

Kira lifted a mug into the air. "And rum!"

The crew started cheering again. The princess walked down the stairs and went down to the main deck. "You'd probably could do more." The crew leaned in towards her.

"What about a fleet of ships?

So huge it covers the horizon.

Bigger guns and better swords."

Momo took a sword from a pirate and tried to see how it was balanced (1). The sword fell to the ground. "Swords that actually have some balance."

The crew sung her verse again. Kira who was now a little bit drunk raised his mug again. "Rum!" The crew once again cheered.

"I swear; everything for you guys is rum." She sighs. "Get more creative you guys."

"What about your own island nation?

My kingdom's got many, so pick one.

Have anything imported from around the world,

To your very own private beaches.

And since it's your own island,

You won't have to worry about the law.

There's absolutely no rules,

When it comes to getting treasures untold!"

The crew re-sings the last four lines of the verse.

"And since it's our own island,

We won't have to worry about the law.

There's absolutely no rules,

When it comes to getting treasures untold!"

The crew cheered once again stopping only when Kira wandered onto the deck. "And rum!" He yelled right before he fell onto the deck.

The princess looked down at the man and shrugged it off. She then sung along with the crew.

"There's absolutely no rules,

When it comes to getting treasures untold!"

The crew went berserk while they thought about all the treasures (an: and rum!) that they would get. The princess looked up at Torshiro who was glaring at her. She lifted herself onto the rail of the ship. "But of course, since you're not going after the Book of Peace and I certainly am not going back home without the book alive…" She started tilting her back out towards the sea.

"NO!!" The crew yelled as they ran over to the princess and caught her just before she fell into the ocean. She looked back over to the captain. She waved to him by flapping her hand up and down since her wrist was being held by a pirate.

Torshiro growled. Hyorinmaru walked up beside his master. Placing his head under his hand, the dog's head brushed with his hand. Torshiro then scratched the dog's head while still glaring at the princess. With one last growl, he made his decision. "FINE! Men prepare the ship because I have no fucking idea where we are going!" He then moved back towards the wheel and steered the ship away from the Kingdom of the Ocean.

Momo smiled as she was hoisted up onto the deck of the ship. She then started to sing the song all over again.

"And no more singing!"

The princess rolled her eyes. She started humming the tune as she walked around the ship helping as much as the pirate men would let her.

* * *

All done! Yes that was an original song. How'd you like it? It has a sort of jazz sound to it just in case you want to know. It is called 'Treasures untold'.

1- People checked the balance of a sword by placing two fingers in the middle of the sword (this includes the handle as well). If a sword was too heavy on one side, it would tip and fall over. These balanced swords were 'the best swords' anyone could ever have because of their great balance.


	7. Taikai’s Irie

Chapter 7.

* * *

Later on that day:

"That was a very catchy song." Kira told the princess as he directed her towards the upper deck.

"Why thank you. I did take singing lessons."

"Obviously not that long ago."

"Oh stop." She pushed the 1st mate playfully in the shoulder. He returned the gesture. She laughed slightly. "So what does Torshiro want?"

"Want to know where exactly we're going."

"Hmm… I don't know either."

Kira sighed. "Then good luck to you." He stopped right at the base of the stairs. "He'll probably chew you out."

"Eh." She shrugged slightly. "He never once won an argument when we were little and he defiantly won't win now." She proceeded up the stairs alone. She reached the top and looked at Torshiro who was steering the ship. "You sent for me?"

"Yes I did." He replied almost calmly. "Where are we going?"

"Really I don't know. All I do know is that my fiancé is in trouble and I have to save him before it gets too late."

The man grunted. "Figure it out soon princess. I won't be steering the ship all around the seven seas."

"I know. You have more important things to do. Like ransack and pillage."

"Exactly."

Momo just nodded her head. The silence continued on for quite some time. "What happened Torshiro?"

The captain turned his head to her for a short while and then turned his head back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What happened? What- what made you change from that boy I knew and played with to a pirate who steals and god knows what else?"

"If you didn't notice, I did steal everyday to survive."

"So you're just going to let it be like that? That's what you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"At least I have a life on the seas." He answered back roughly.

"What life?!" She yelled at him. "Being a convict is that your life?"

The man scoffed.

"Answer me Torshiro!"

He started ignoring her at this point.

"Damn it Torshiro Hitsugaya! Fucking answer me!"

The pirate continued ignoring the yelling princess. Down below in the hold the rest of the crew were listening in on the argument. Kira who was also down there was near the hatch, ready to get out and move quickly if the argument turns into something more serious.

The princess made her hands into fists. Her bones cracked when she did so. "So what? What are you going to do?"

"I might just kill you now." He finally replied back to her.

Kira opened the hatch and moved upwards so his torso was seen.

"Fine. Kill me. You will still get the ransom but just know this pirate; I'm worth more alive, you're worth more dead." With that the princess spun around on her heels and quickly went down the stairs.

Torshiro silently watched her as she stormed off into the fore-castle, closing the door behind her. They both didn't notice Kira who quickly went back down into the hold. Hyorinmaru stood and walked away in the same manner. Reaching the door to the fore-castle he scratched at the door. The door opened slightly and in went Hyorinmaru. Torshiro let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the door softly close. He went back to steering the ship as if nothing had happened.

Nighttime:

Momo slept on the floor, Hyorinmaru curled up next to her. She awoke suddenly when she felt the ship suddenly stop. Rising up from the floor with a yawn she went towards the door only to stop just before it. "Do I really want to go out there?"

The dog barked silently in his sleep.

Momo watched the dog as his legged twitched once, twice and then three times. "Go get it boy." She just laughed at the sight of a dog dreaming. She had lots of animals growing up and she still does. She has had horses, dogs, cats, ducks, chickens, a rooster once, a turkey and all sorts of animals. But in all of those animals she had never been able to find an animal she really felt an owner/pet connection with. Hyorinmaru wasn't her pet but she felt as if the dog was sort of hers. The dog looks like he's caring and sweat and loyal. _Unlike _someone _I know. _She thought. She felt the ship bump into something hard. Her curiosity now at her peak, she decides to open the door.

Kira stood in front of the door. "Hey, I was just about to check up on you."

"Hey Kira. What's happening?"

"We're docking."

"Docking? Where are we?"

"We're at Taikai's Irie (1)."

"Huh?"

"Just- just come on." Kira moved out of the way to allow the princess to come out of the fore-castle.

She then moved to the side of the ship. Looking out she saw a town that had buildings on fire, animals running loose, gun shots heard most of the time, just carnage. But what she saw the most were pirates. A whole bunch of them. "Where are we exactly?"

"The island that is home for almost every pirate in this ocean."

"A pirate island?"

Kira only nodded. "It used to be a thriving community of farmers and blacksmiths until pirates took over the town and killed everyone. From there it was to conquer the whole island and we did."

"'We'?"

Kira smiled greatly and nodded again. "This crew under the captain took over the island all by ourselves. This was about 7 or 8 years ago."

Momo felt her mouth drop. Torshiro took over an island? She heard Kira talking some more about the island and the conquer but his voice slowly drifted away. Eight years ago Torshiro was 18. Amazing yet completely inacceptable. Then Kira's voice came back.

"So yea, we're pretty much like kings here."

The princess blinked her eyes a few times. "Where's Torshiro now?"

"Uh, he's down there." Kira pointed down towards the pier.

"How do I get down?"

"Just go down the boards to the pier."

"Thanks." She quickly went to the boards.

"Princess! You're not allowed to get off!" Kira ran after the girl. She was halfway down when Kira got on the boards. "Momo!" He called out her name. She reached the bottom and stormed over to Torshiro.

"How could you?!" She yelled at him.

"What the fucking hell are you doing off the ship?"

This was it. She was going to yell at him for taking over an island. "How could you stop? Every passing moment is closer to my fiancé dying!" Or not.

"Well princess we have to stop for supplies since we don't know where we're going."

Kira came up behind Momo. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You need to get back onto the ship." He told her between his pants.

She shrugged his hand off. "I'm not going on the ship." She received a glare from Torshiro. "I want to look around." She said. That was the truth but she felt the statement of 'But you wanted to save your fiancé' coming up.

"I thought…" Torshiro started but was interrupted by Momo.

"Since you're getting supplies I can look around. I don't want to get stuck on that ship."

The white-haired captain groaned. "Kira, watch her."

"I can't sir."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I do inventory of ship supplies. I need to be with the crew getting supplies."

Torshiro glared at his 1st mate. "Fine. _I'll_ watch her."

A groan escaped Momo's lips as Kira nodded. The 1st mate then walked off after giving the princess a nod. Torshiro took Momo by the arm and started pulling her behind him.

"Hey let go!" She yelled at him.

Ignoring the princess he pulled her beside him.

"Ugh… Pirate."

The pirate captain only scoffed. "Only for your safety princess."

"You don't care about my safety." She countered.

"Oh yea you're right." His hand left her arm. "Go explore!" He told her with fake enthusiasm.

"I will." She walked off into the crowd of pirates.

"Good riddance." They both muttered.

Torshiro looked inside a bar and saw a fight happening. The man chuckled and went towards the door frame. The fight was between a pirate wielding a gun and the other a sword. The captain leaned against the door frame and continued watching the fight. Shortly after he turned his head and saw the princess looking at the various small stands which most were either unoccupied or completely had nothing on their tables. The captain rolled his eyes while he turned his head back towards the fight.

Momo looked at the cart full of jewelry items. This was in fact the only stand that had a worker. The female pirate leaned over the other end of the table.

"You must be new to Taikai." Her voice was sounded rough and scratchy. Her clothing rags and her hair in a state of uncleanness. Looking more closely at her, Momo saw signs of abusement on her skin. Bruises and both old and new cuts were seen through the many various holes in her clothing.

"Yes actually."

The woman nodded slowly. "See anything you like?"

"Um… that necklace." She pointed to a necklace that had a round pendant with five jewels. The colors of the jewels being red, blue, white, green and purple. Going clockwise from the 12 o'clock position the jewels were purple red, green, blue and then white.

"Then take."

"Oh I… I can't. That would be stealing."

"You really are new." She muttered loudly. She then signaled with her hand for someone.

Panicking the princess turned around to see a huge man coming towards the stand. The man stopped before the princess.

"What do you want Lo?"

Lo's head moved towards Momo. "Newbie."

The huge man looked down at the princess. "What does she need?"

"A lesson in stealing. And by the looks of it a lesson on how to be a female pirate."

The man's lips turned into a smirk. "Right." He answered Lo with slight humor in his voice. His hand grasped Momo's neck. Her hands quickly went up to grab a hold of his hand. The hand on her neck started pressing down on her neck. The princess started chocking as she felt her feet get lifted off the floor. He quickly turned and then he ran towards the wall across the stand. Momo's back hit the brick wall hard, she whimpered silently from the pain. "This is going to be fun." He said as he moved his other hand towards his holster.

A final gun shot was heard from within the bar. The man with the sword fell back to the ground dead. At that moment it was like someone said go. All the pirates standing around near the fight charged towards the dead pirate. They started picking off gold, his sword and anything else on his being. Torshiro pushed himself off the frame and started walking away from the bar. He stopped right in the middle of the road. Looking towards were he last saw Momo he saw it. He saw he pinned up against the wall, her hands on the man's arm trying desperately to pull his arm away. The man loomed over her; it was when his face started nearing hers when the pirate captain felt unexplainable anger towards that pirate. Reacting on his pirate instincts, Torshiro pulled out his sword and started running towards the man.

"No!" Momo cried out.

The man's laugh was torture in her ears as she thought that this was the end. He was going to rape her and kill her. That was just something pirates always do. His breath hit her face like a thousand knives. She tightly shut her eyes. A tear escaped from her left eye as she felt the breath get hotter and the laugh more loudly. Suddenly se heard a gasp from the man. Opening her eyes she sees the man let go of her. She fell to the ground on her knees. She looked up to see the man's side bleeding. Torshiro then came into her sight as she felt him lift her up onto her feet. She didn't know what to think and defiantly did not know what to say for she was pushed behind Torshiro.

"Well." The man sighed. "If it isn't Hitsugaya." At the mention of the name the pirates surrounding the area stopped whatever they were doing. Mutters were heard as the man continued talking. "Is this whore yours?"

Torshiro's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. He only moved forward and pointed his sword at his opponent.

"Oh come on Hitsugaya. Can't share a sex bitch?"

At that Torshiro lunged towards the man, quickly stabbing him in the heart. "Fuck you." He said as he pulled the sword out of the man. The pirate fell to the ground and his blood pooled around him. Dipping his sword in a nearby water barrel, Torshiro motioned Momo to come to him. Still not knowing what to think she went over to Torshiro.

"Did you want anything?" He asked her.

Momo quickly blinked a few times. "I liked that circle pendant necklace." She pointed over towards the table. Torshiro took a handful of the necklaces including the one Momo wanted. Handing her the necklaces he pulled her away from the area. She looked at the other necklaces as they walked towards the ship. "You alright?" He suddenly asked.

Momo looked at the pirate captain. She could see him looking at her by the corner of his eye. She moved the necklaces to her left hand while her right went up to her left shoulder. Pulling her hand away she looked at it. "No, I'm not alright." Torshiro's head turned to her. "My shoulder's bleeding." She then suddenly fell to the ground.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwua-haha! I'm evil! Did the man end up killing Momo anyway? Is Torshiro starting to develop feelings for her? Is this going to become a love triangle? Or worse a love square? What the hell is going to happen? Find out in the chapters to come! (Sorry, I'm hyper!) Whoo! Translation's down below!

Translation:

1- Taikai's Irie meaning Ocean's Cove.


	8. A rough day

Chapter 8. All my hyper question from last chapter will be answered.

* * *

Recap: (an: even though chapter 7 was written today as well.)

"No, I'm not alright." Torshiro's head turned to her. "My shoulder's bleeding." She then suddenly fell to the ground.

Torshiro stopped and kneeled down on the floor. He quickly picked her up bridal-style but before he ran off he noticed the necklaces on the ground. He picked up the one necklace she wanted and quickly made his way to the ship.

Once at the pier he noticed Kira waiting for them. "Kira!"

At the sound of his name he turned to look at Torshiro. "What happened?" He asked after he saw Momo in the captain's arms.

"There's no time for that now. Get on the ship." Both pirates got on the ship quickly. While Kira pulled the boards away, Torshiro walked towards the captain's quarters. Since the door was already opened Torshiro went down the small hallway and moved towards his bed. He laid the princess down and he threw the necklace onto his table. Kira then came into the room carrying alcohol, small towels and gauze. Torshiro looked over the items. "When did we have this?"

"Just now. I planned ahead, just in case the princess got hurt."

The pirate captain nodded slowly. "It's her left shoulder." He told Kira.

His 1st mate nodded as he pulled away her left sleeve away. The sleeve though didn't completely show the wound though. "Oh don't get pissed off." Kira muttered silently as he started unbuttoning the first three buttons of the girl's shirt. He was going to another button when Torshiro stopped him.

"That'll be enough Izuru."

Kira nodded once as he started preparing the towel with the alcohol. Removing the rest of the sleeve of her shirt, both pirates saw the extent of the wound. Torshiro especially looked at the wound. He quickly identified the weapon used. "Dagger, 7in. The wound's probably really deep." Kira only placed the towel on the wound. Momo grunted slightly at the sting. Torshiro stood and walked towards his table. Surveying the table's surface he found a needle with a spool of thread. He grabbed the items and walked back over to the princess. Kira cleaned the wound a bit more until Torshiro pushed Kira out of the way. Carefully the pirate captain sewed the cut together. "The gauze." Kira quickly handed Torshiro the gauze. "Hold her up." Kira pulled the Momo up into a sitting position. Torshiro meanwhile wrapped the gauze around her shoulder. "Place her down gently." He told Kira as he finished the roll of gauze. After Momo was laid back down onto the bed Torshiro stood. "Alright Kira get out."

"What?"

Torshiro looked towards Kira. "You're not allowed in my cabin Izuru, you know that."

"But the princess…"

"Is better off her than at the fore-castle with her injury. Now _get out_."

"Yes sir." Kira stood and reluctantly left the cabin.

Torshiro's gaze went down towards the princess. The pirate cleaned up the alcohol, needle and thread and moved it onto his desk. Then he spotted the necklace. _The possible cause of the whole ordeal. _He thought as he picked up the necklace. He walked back over to the princess. He thought about what he would do next. The choices are endless. He could choke her to death, kill her, rape her, or take off the gauze and the thread to leave her for dead. Or her could leave her the way she is, heal her, take care of her on the journey to find the Book of Peace and help her rescue her fiancé. The last word refused to leave his mind. He shook his head and decided to do something else. He opened the clasp of the necklace and carefully slipped the string around her neck. He closed the clasp and then proceeded to re-button her shirt. And that's the way he left her.

Next morning:

Momo groaned as she woke up. Opening her eyes she saw immediately that she was in a different place other than the fore-castle. She also noticed that she has never been in this room and that it is much more better taken care of than anywhere else. She carefully sat up. She looked at the rest of the room. The bed that she is sitting on was at the far right hand corner of the room. A table was located to the right across the bed. The table itself was messy but the room as a whole was clean. Neatly painted walls, mahogany moldings and furniture. Obviously the furniture was stolen but it was still good taste. She placed her hand on her chest. That's when she noticed that she was wearing something. Looking down she saw the necklace around her neck. One word came into her mind. _Shiro. _She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Where was Torshiro anyway? She still had to thank him for rescuing her. With a small groan she stood onto her feet. She then made her way down the hallway, the only way to exit.

On the main deck the crew was hard at work. Kira was the first to notice the princess. "Hey Momo!" He waved at the princess from the fore-castle deck (an: the deck above the fore-castle fyi).

Momo weakly waved back. The rest of the crew stopped their work for a brief moment to wave at the princess and say hello, hey, hi or yo. She waved back again. Hyorinmaru then trotted up to her. With a small bark he rubbed up against her feet, much like a cat. "Hey Hyorinmaru. Did you worry boy?" Receiving another bark, Momo took that as a yes. "Where's Torshiro?" The retriever made a quick circle before running towards and up the stairs. "I should have known." She quietly said to herself before she went towards the stairs.

Hyorinmaru was standing on his back paws while his front paws were resting on the front rail. Momo appeared on the upper deck and saw Torshiro at the wheel. "Torshiro." She called out to him. She made her way towards the captain. "I want to say thank you."

"Stupid girl."

"Hey! I'm saying thank you for saving my life."

"You should have been on your guard. That could have been easily avoided."

"No it wasn't and I was on my guard."

"Unlikely."

"Torshiro!"

"Princess!"

She growled. "You know, you're just a bastard." She turned around and made her way down the stairs.

"And you're a pampered pain in the ass." He heard he scoff before she disappeared from his sight. He then heard Hyorinmaru growl. Looking down at the dog he saw that the growl was directed towards him. "You mad at me too?"

Growl.

"Then get out of here mutt."

With a more angrier growl, Hyorinmaru ran down the stairs. Torshiro looked forward and saw Momo up on the fore-castle deck with Kira. Hyorinmaru joined them after a few seconds. Momo sat up on the rail. After a few moment she threw her head back in laughter. Kira was laughing too. He then started dancing with the mop. He could see from the upper deck that her body shook from her laughs. He then started thinking about when they were both children. How he was the one that made her laugh and about all those good times they had together. And truth be told he was scared of those big horses when he was 11. Of course now he isn't but her question came back into his head. 'What happened?' What did happen? He doesn't remember. He shrugged it off. It doesn't matter. He's a pirate and she's a princess. He destined to die at sea and she is to marry her fiancé and become queen. And there was nothing anybody could do to change it.

* * *

Chapter 8 completed. It was sort of a sad ending sorry about that. And I sort of made Torshiro pissy too. Ugh...


	9. Hayashi of Kasai

Chapter 9! Whoo…

* * *

Later that day:

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kira asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine Kira, really I am. I was just weak this morning. Now stop asking."

"Alright, alright. Just be more careful."

"Yea, yea." Momo waved her hand in a carefree matter. "I know you would come to the rescue anyway."

"Well you're worth more alive."

"Hey!"

"'Hey' what? It's the truth."

Momo scoffed. "Why are you even a pirate Kira? You don't act like one."

"Well I am one of those few pirates with manners and a good sense of hygiene, I shower every four days."

Momo laughed. "Ew!" She quickly passed her hand in front of her nose a few times.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed and took the princess in a death hold. She continued to laugh while Kira started to tickle her on her stomach.

"Izuru." The familiar voice ranged out. Kira immediately let go of the princess and she turned to look at Torshiro who had his arms crossed. "Get back to work."

"Yes sir." Kira walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Don't distract my crew." Torshiro continued. "You should be glad that I'm not going to throw you back into the fore-castle because of that injury."

Momo rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Just get that stick out of your ass." She turned and walked towards the railings. Torshiro groaned as he made his way back up to the upper deck. Momo looked out to sea. In doing so she remembers the story Mikoto told her, about the girl who wanted adventure and she got it. _Yeah. Some adventure. Stuck on a ship with pain in the ass pirates. _She then thought about the story about the four demons and the sea witch. The witch controlled the four demons but they retaliated and ran away from her to live their own lives. _I wish I could do that. _The princess sighed and continued to look out to sea. Kira then appeared beside her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey. What are you doing? You're supposed to be working."

"Eh. I can do work any day. But here, look at this." He handed her a scope. "Just look in that direction." He pointed towards the bow (front) of the ship.

Doing as he instructed, she placed the scope up o one of her eyes. She looked towards the bow and saw green outlines. "What is that?"

"Land from a distance. Sooner or later the spotter, who stands in the basket of the fore topsail, should say…"

"Land Ho!"

"'Land Ho.'" Kira chuckled slightly. "Then the captain will decide to land or not. Most of the time though he asks for the characteristics of the land mass, then he decides. "

"Specifics!" Torshiro's voice yelled.

"Tis a volcanic island captain! Rainforest all around except for a huge clearing that's on the shore line!"

"He said volcanic island?" Momo asked.

"Yep. With lots of rainforest area. Must be…"

"Hayashi of Kasai (1)!" Torshiro answered.

"Yea…" Kira muttered.

Suddenly a loud squeak came from the princess. "Oh my god! That's Kasai?" Squeal. "You have to stop the ship!" She turned and looked up at Torshiro.

"No! I'm not stopping at that island!"

"Oh come on!" She whined.

"No!"

"Fine!" She turned back to Kira. "Because you'll take me."

"What?"

Momo nodded. "Come on Kira. You can take me on a row boat onto shore."

"Uh… I could but I don't want to disobey an order."

"You already disobeyed one, just take me on shore!"

"I can't!" He received a glare from Momo. "But…"

Moments later:

Torshiro started a string of profanity as he rowed the row boat towards land. He watched as the princess in front of him was at the bow of the boat and was going on and on about her aunt and cousin.

"I can't wait to see Auntie Tamika and my cousin Cassandra. We always had a blast when they came over with uncle!" Momo turned around and sat on the slab of wood that was placed in between the corners of the bow. "Man, I haven't seen them since uncle died. I hope they are alright."

"Shut up."

Momo looked at Torshiro. "No."

"Well your talking is very distracting since it's so fucking loud!"

"Too bad, I'm excited." She turned back around to watch the oncoming land mass come closer.

"Too bad, I'm excited." Torshiro mocked as he continued rowing the small dingy.

On land:

Momo jumped out of the boat onto the white golden sands. "So this is Hayashi of Kasai."

"You never came here before." Even though it was a statement the question it stated was noticeable.

"No. They always came to my kingdom because father thought traveling would be dangerous for a girl like me." A small and quickly scoff soon followed. "Yeah right." She started walking towards the stone steps. With a sigh Torshiro placed a hat on his head and proceeded behind the princess.

She was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Come on! I've got to find one of them today." A growl came from the pirate's throat. "Well, crabby." She said before she walked into the market. She searched for her family while he was robbing stands one after another. They were small things like pieces of gold, rings, and things of the sort. She suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I think I see her."

A young woman about Momo's age was at a fruit stand. Her brown hair was longer than Momo's by a few inches, her dress was a dark blue vest-like top and the grey-white colored skirt was long and flowing. The girl looked over to Momo's direction. Her eyes stopped on the princess. Suddenly she yelled. "Momo!!"

"Cassandra!!" The two young women ran towards each other. Once they met they gave long hard hug to each other.

"Oh my god! I have not seen you since I was 15, since father died."

"I know! Why didn't you come to visit afterwards?"

"Mother didn't want to go anywhere anymore. She was devastated."

"Key word 'was'."

"I know but she's gotten old now I have to take care of her."

"Ah…"

Cassandra nodded her head. "Yeah… Oh my! Do you remember that one time we got in trouble by your dad and we were grounded to your room for one week?"

"Yea and then we escaped and then we got even more in trouble."

"Two long weeks stuck in your room."

"That's one way to spend half a month doing nothing." Momo did a sly wink.

"Yeah right! We were so totally out in the towns and all."

"I know, I remember!"

"Haha, well anyways I was just doing some shopping." Cassandra looked over Momo. "You need to shop as well. You like you've been hanging out with pirates."

Momo broke out laughing. "Seriously? A princess and a pirate?"

"What was I thinking? You're right!"

Torshiro then popped into Momo's mind. "Oh! Where's…" She turned and saw Torshiro standing right beside her. "Ah there you are."

"Who's this?" Cassandra asked.

"This is uh…" _Don't use his real name, don't use his real name, don't use his real name. _"Tadahiro Harou, my royal guard. (2)."

Torshiro looked at the princess with a 'what the fuck?' expression on his face. Cassandra who was just chuckling didn't notice the expression. "His name means…"

"I know it's hilarious!" Momo intervened.

"Defiantly. Either way you and your guard are welcome to come into my home, but first things first, shopping."

An hour and a half later, Cassandra's home:

"I married a blacksmith. That's why there are so many swords." Cassandra said. "He learned from his father who was one of the best blacksmith for making swords so that automatically makes him one of the best too. His swords are actually like his father's."

"So when will I meet him?" Momo asked her cousin. She was wearing a new dress that looked like her cousin's but the vest was a maroon like color and the skirt was peach colored.

"He doesn't come home until later on at night."

"Oh… Cassandra, I can't stay that long."

"Oh… That's alright. We'll just go to him"

"Uh… ok."

Cassandra pulled Momo by the wrist and led her outside. Torshiro followed. Since he was a 'royal guard' he was supposed to walk in front but then again, he isn't a guard, he's a pirate. A pirate who has much more better and productive things to do other than following a princess and her cousin. They arrived at the town's blacksmith. They entered the building were Cassandra called out for her husband.

"Seiki (3)! My cousin visited me and she won't be able to stay for long. Come out and say hi." Her attention turned onto her cousin. "He makes the sword in this area here but works on the details in the back room."

The man came from behind a wall. His height was regular, about 5'9''. His clothing comprised of jacket and an apron sort of thing. "Hey. You must be Momo."

"Yes I am. And you must be Seiki."

"Yes I am. I would shake your hands but they're dirty."

"That's alright."

"So what do you think? Good choice?" Cassandra asked her cousin.

"From what I can tell yes. He's very kind."

"Thank you." They both said.

Cassandra eye's then widened. "Oh Seiki get the sword."

"That's right." He snapped his fingers and went behind the wall again.

"Sword?" The princess asked.

"Yep. I knew one day you would visit so I asked him to make you a present."

Seiki came back out again holding a sword in its holster. "A perfectly balanced sword with gold accents."

Momo made a small gasp. "Thank you." She took the sword in her hands. She then pulled out the sword and examined it. "It's marvelous."

"All free of charge."

"Thank you." Momo repeated as she placed the sword back in the holster.

The two nodded. "You're welcome."

Minutes later, the market:

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the docks."

"No I'll be fine. I've got him here." She motioned towards Torshiro who was standing behind her.

"Right. Well, come back anytime. You know where I live now."

"I will defiantly come back someday." With one last final hug and their goodbyes the two women went their separate ways. "I've got to say, she hasn't changed."

"Hm. Certainty took your sweat time."

"Well sorry. I mean really Torshiro; you just cannot let me have two hours with my cousin who I have not seen in 10 years."

"Nope."

"You're grotesque."

"Hm."

Momo rolled her eyes as the two made their way down the stone steps.

* * *

Review please.

Translation:

1-Hayashi of Kasai meaning Forest of Fire.

2- Tadahiro Harou meaning Ocean Breeze.

3-Seiki meaning star and beginning.


	10. Demon drama

Chapter 10!

* * *

Hayashi of Kasai shore:

Torshiro moved the boat onto the water's edge. He looked back over to Momo who was standing near the pier. For some odd reason she was bending down on the beach and was looking under the pier. "What now?" He called out impatiently.

"There's a dog stuck under here!" She replied. "I'm going in."

"No! Get your little ass in this boat."

Ignoring his yell she ducked under the wood. "Here doggy." She started making kissing noises. "Come here."

The red coat field cocker spaniel dog whimpered and tried to get away. It was pinned under a plank of wood that must have rotted out and fell on the poor dog.

"There, there." She reached the dog and tried to pet it but the dog snapped at her. She pulled back her hand. She didn't get bit, it was just reflex. "Hey I'm trying to save you. If you want to be snappy be my guest." The dog stopped moving. Its eyes looked into the princess. "Good dog. Now hold still." Momo placed her hands on the heavy piece of wood. She lifted the wood and threw it down beside the dog.

The dog, happy to be free started licking the princess's face. Momo giggled as she pushed the dog off her. "You're welcome. Just be more careful under the docks." Momo crawled back out from the dock and made her way over to the boat.

"Finally."

"That didn't take that long."

"You could have not done it and we'd be halfway to the ship by now."

"Oh shut up."

Barking was then heard. The dog trotted over to the princess. It then started running around her.

"Oh… she likes me!"

The pirate rolled his eyes. "Get in the boat."

"Can we take her with us?"

"What?! No! I will not have another dog on the ship!"

"Oh come on…" She whined. "Look at that face." Momo's hand moved the dog's face towards Torshiro. The dog growled at the pirate.

"Yeah it's lovely." He sarcastically said.

"Oh please!" Momo looked at him with her puppy-dog eyes. Eyes that worked when they were both little, eyes that worked when she wanted to go on a hunting trip with her father and it will work now.

Torshiro on the other hand he didn't quite take to those puppy-god eyes. He absolutely hated those damn things. Ever since they were both little. It worked every time but this time, he won't fall for it. "…Fine." He turned away defeated.

A loud squeal of joy came from the princess's mouth! "I'm going to call you… Tobiume!" Tobiume barked happily at her new name. She then jumped into the row boat. Momo sighed happily as she placed her hands on her hips. "Works every time."

On the ship:

He was the first to step onto the ship. He finally removed his hat and shook his head to get his hair back in place. "I hate wearing these things." He threw the hat over board and proceeded towards the wheel.

Meanwhile, Kira walked over to row boat. "Hey Momo."

"Hi could you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

The princess lifted up Tobiume and handed her to Kira. "Put her down for me." Kira placed the dog down quickly for the dog started growling in his arms. Kira then raised his hand up so that Momo could hold on to him while she jumped out of the row boat. "Won't be necessary." She told him as she swung her legs over the side of the boat. She then slid off onto the main deck of the ship. She dusted herself off.

Hyorinmaru trotted over then to the princess but stopped once he saw the other dog. Tobiume looked at Hyorinmaru, yawned and turned her head away in a puff. Hyorinmaru blinked his eyes a few times.

"Looks like Hyorinmaru met Tobiume. Say hello you two." Momo encouraged on.

The spaniel looked over towards the retriever. Hyorinmaru then lay down and placed his head on his paws. Tobiume turned her head away. "No Hyorinmaru. You've had your chance." The dog spoke. Everyone else's mouths dropped as the dog continued to talk. "It was your fault for everything and it will be up to you to fix it."

Hyorinmaru groaned. "That's great Tobiume. Just talk in front of humans." The humans' mouths dropped even more. Torshiro's eye brow raised and his eyes widened.

"Well you're enforcing it."

"Because you started it!"

"I never start anything!"

"Oh really you danger-inclined dog?"

"Yes really. I end them."

"So that super volcano eruption in Sumatra 75,000 years ago was not your fault."

The spaniel scoffed. "Like the Ice Age wasn't your fault."

"You made me do that! You plunged the world into colder temperatures!"

The two dogs continued arguing. All the humans on the ship were just shocked to hear and see this. Momo was the first to recuperate. "Hold on!" The two dogs quickly stopped arguing. "_What _are you?"

"Well I am an all powerful fire demon." Tobiume answered with pride.

"Heh. More like all dangerous fire demon." Tobiume faked laughed. Hyorinmaru snorted. "And I'm an ice demon."

"Demons… How nice."

"We had to go into hiding because the sea witch controlled us and all." Hyorinmaru said.

"And we much rather had lived our own lives you see. For us - this includes the Earth demon Deòrsa (1) and the Wind demon Anemone (2) - our close knit lives led to a growth in our feelings. We fell in love with each other, Deòrsa and Anemone and Hyorinmaru and I. But ice boy here ruined everything once we escaped. Thus losing my love for him and destroying the love Deòrsa and Anemone had." She looked at Hyorinmaru. "Caedo de Amor (3)."

"Let it go already!"

"…………………."

The princess's mouth was slightly open. "Uh… wow."

"No I will not let it go!" Tobiume yelled at him. "You single handily destroyed the Demons of the Elements and for what? To keep the natural balance in check?"

"Earth and Wind are mortal enemies. They should have never gone together."

"And yet Ice and Fire can stay together? You Hyorinmaru are the most selfish, manipulate, destructive being I have ever met!"

Hyorinmaru's head tiled back a little. He's heard this before. "…"

"I hate you!" Tobiume quickly turned away and started making her way towards the fore-castle. Every step she left a paw-print shaped burn on the wood. Hyorinmaru on the other hand was morbid. He turned around and slowly walked away.

Momo looked between the two retrieving figures. Her hand over her mouth. "Oh…" She turned to face Kira. "Talk to Hyorinmaru, I'll go to Tobiume. Let's try to work this out."

"Right." Kira was reluctant at first but then he quickly walked towards the white retriever. Momo wasn't reluctant at all as she ran up the stairs going to the forecastle deck.

Kira reached Hyorinmaru who was lying down with his front paws over the side of the boat. Kira sat down beside the retriever. "Hey, uh. I'm still getting used to the fact that you can talk and you're a demon so be gentle on me. Plus I have no fucking idea how to do this." Kira took a deep breath and then released it in a big puff. "Just let it all out man. Tell me everything."

"You're right. You don't know how to do this." The sadden retriever mumbled. "But if I must… It started out when I told Deòrsa that Anemone was out to erode the entire planet and when I told Anemone that Deòrsa was out to cover the whole world with mountains so her wind will get interfered."

Flashback:

"How could you?!" Anemone, a grey and white Canaan dog, yelled at Deòrsa, the greater Swiss mountain dog.

"How could I? How could _you_?!"

"Stop with your artificial stupidity Deòrsa, you know very well what you are planning to do."

"As do you Anemone. Don't think that I take kindly to yourdespicable deed."

"I have done no such thing you incompetents liar!"

"Stop it!" Tobiume yelled at the two. "Stop arguing and talk it out! Please!"

"You can't talk to him. He'll just lie about everything!"

"And you would ruin everything!"

"Stop it!" Tobiume repeated. "What started this argument?"

"The fact that Anemone plans to erode all my hard work."

"I erode your work? What about you? Making mountain terrains cover the planet so my wind has no free area is just atrocious!"

"It's always you and your wind isn't it? I bet you never cared about me one second."

"I do care. If you think that my love was fake you are sadly mistaken!"

Suddenly the two broke out fighting.

"Stop!" Tobiume yelled. She ran in and tried to separate the two but was thrown to the edge of Hyorinmaru's feet. She quickly got up and looked at him. "Please stop them!"

Hyorinmaru shook his head. "They were meant to be enemies. This is how it's supposed to be."

"What?"

The fighting demons broke off. "I never want to see you again Deòrsa!"

"Same goes here Anemone."

The two disappeared leaving Tobiume and Hyorinmaru.

"Why did you let them do that?"

"As I told you before, this is how it was meant to be."

"But Hyorinmaru…"

"No. Leave them."

"Are you saying because their elements don't work with each other that they can't love each other?" Hyorinmaru only nodded. "And yet Ice and Fire can stay together?" Another nod. "You Hyorinmaru is the most selfish, manipulate, destructive being I have ever met!"Fire covered her body. "Caedo de Amor." She then disappeared into the flames.

End of flashback:

Tobiume was sitting up and looking at Momo. "Then I never saw Deòrsa, Anemone or Hyorinmaru ever again, until today."

Momo scoffed. "That was just downright rude." Tobiume only nodded. "If he still doesn't understand that love changes everything he is just stupid."

Tobiume let out a breath of air. "Well… It doesn't really matter anymore. The Demons of the Elements will never be complete again, all because of Hyorinmaru's stupid reasons."

"Don't say that Tobiume. I promise you that after I find the Book of Peace, I will help you find Deòrsa and Anemone. We will bring you guys together again."

"Thanks."

Hyorinmaru and Kira:

The white retriever sighed. "I was stupid back then. Being leader of the Demons I sort of let it get to my head. I will never find those two, and I will never be able to make it up to Tobiume."

"Don't give up so easily Hyorinmaru." Kira started. "You just need to remind her why she fell in love with you in the first place. Then apologize with all your heart, mind and body and win her over once more!" Kira rose to his feet and threw his fist into the air. "Never lose hope!"

"… Enthusiasm take over?"

"I think so." Kira sat back down next to the white dog.

A laugh like sound came from the retriever. "Actually made sense though."

"Hyorinmaru." Torshiro walked up to them.

"Yeah?"

"Try because I need a good ship dog, not a drama induced ship dog."

"Ain't that the truth?" Hyorinmaru rose onto his paws. "Either way I've got to try. If she's staying on the ship I just can't completely ignore her."

"Exactly." Kira agreed. "It'd be like ignoring a sword stuck in your back."

Hyorinmaru shook his head. "I think you'd be dead."

"Exactly."Kira repeated with a laugh behind his voice.

"Hyorinmaru!" Tobiume's voice called out.

The retriever took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"Luck." Kira said.

With that Hyorinmaru walked over to Tobiume who stood in front of the fore-castle's closed door which obviously concealed Momo behind it.

* * *

This chapter was just a filler chapter. Besides I hadn't introduce the demon part of the story might as well do it now.

Translations & info:

1: Deòrsa meaning Earth Worker in Greek. He is one of the four Demons of the Elements that were once controlled by the sea witch Unabara.

2: Anemone meaning wind in Greek. She is one of the four Demons of the Elements that were once controlled by the sea witch Unabara.

3: Caedo de Amor meaning Killer of love in Latin. A name Tobiume gaveHyorinmaru when he destroyed the relationships of fellow Demons of the Elements Deòrsa and Anemone and Tobiume and his.


	11. All is well not!

Chapter 11. I'm just going to say that I am now in school for a few days now. (About 2 weeks.) Like normally the 1st week is intro all this sorts of crap. But now I am going to slow down this writing because I am in an magnet program, (AICE just in case you want to know) and I really can't be doing this but I don't want to stop writing in cause I know that if I do, I won't write again until summer or something like and I don't want to do that. So I'm asking you;

IF I EVER STOP WRITING PLEASE SEND ME AN ANGRY MESSAGE TO START WRITING AGAIN!

I know that if you don't do that, I won't write so. Just yell at me I won't get mad. I promise.

* * *

From where we left off:

Hyorinmaru slowly walked towards Tobiume. Every step he took he became more anxious. With every blink she came nearer. With every agonizing breath he could feel himself losing under her flame. _Just like what happened when I first saw her. _He took a deep breath and released it just before he reached her. Her spaniel ears move up, indicating that she heard his breath being released.

"Scared Hyorinmaru?" She almost taunted him.

"Heh…" He was about to say no when he nodded his head. "Yeah…"

A smile came across her face. "Well don't be. I really should not have overreacted back then."

Momo who _was _listening in on the conversation almost yelled out. That was not what she told Tobiume to do. She was to ignore him or taunt him, or something! He was supposed to break first, not her. She continued listening in.

Hyorinmaru's ears perked up. "No Tobiume. You had a right, I didn't. I was all high and mighty and a total jackass. As the leader of the group I should have insured the happiness of Deòrsa, Anemone and you. Instead I ruined them just as you said. I can get self-centered and I apologize."

Tobiume stood quietly. Her eyes suddenly had more light to them. "Hyorinmaru, now I see why you were leader. Why I fell in love with you." She smiled at him, he smiling back at her in return.

"We're good right?" He asked her.

"We're good."

He nudged her gently with his muzzle, she in turn nudged back.

"Aw….!!" Momo's voice was heard as she opened the door to the fore-castle. She had tears in her eyes as she watched the two dogs looking at her confused. "It's so fucking adorable!" Her tears soon turned into crying. The two dogs had sweat drops at the princess continued weeping. The same thought passing through their heads. _What did we do now?_

Kira approached the princess and placed his hand on her shoulder. "There, there Momo. It's all better now?"

Her crying became louder. "It's all better now!" She placed her face in his shoulder. Kira blushed slightly as he patted her back.

Torshiro who was watching this became angry at his ship mate. He couldn't understand why but something in him just wanted to throw him over board. He chuckled slightly as he thought about Kira 'tripping' over the side of the ship. That thought soon passed as his spotter yelled out.

"Hurricane!"

Everyone looked to the bow of the ship. Truth be told, there was a hurricane.

The Kingdom: 

A thud echoed on throughout the castle followed by a frustrated yell.

"Find her! I don't care if you go around the world 60 million times! Find my daughter!" King Hinamori yelled at his ship commander as he exited the room. The old king slipped into his chair. As if she was psychic, his maid came barging in. She placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. "Thank you Gertrude." The maid bowed slightly and exited the room, leaving the king to gather his thoughts. The king messaged his head with his fingers. First Mikoto stole the book and threw it out into the sea and then his only daughter runs away from the kingdom and he has no idea where she is. "She is the only heir and she bails." The king tells himself. He stood and grabbed his cup. He has to talk to him.

Dungeon area:

King Hinamori slowly made his way down the stairs. He then reached the cell where the prince, Lissa, and Lisiana all together. Mikoto rose and approached the iron bars. His hands held onto the bars. "My king?"

"Oh Carabin. Why did you steal the book?"

"I did not. I swear it. It was the sea witch."

"Do you really expect me to believe such nonsense?"

"Yes?"

"No."

Mikoto's hands slid down. "Is there any news of Momo?"

"No there is not. Which is another thing, do you know where she went?"

"I wouldn't know my king. I've been in here ever since the day the book was stolen."

An exasperated sigh escaped the king's mouth. "If you would only just admit that you stole it…"

"But I didn't." The prince interrupted. "I am not going to admit something I didn't commit."

"Then stay here until your death day."

Mikoto nodded slowly and went back over to his hard and cold stone bench/bed. Lisiana came up then. "King Hinamori! Please let my mother and I go. She's sick."

"Lisiana." Lissa's clear voiced scolded. "Don't lie to the king."

A small grunt came from the girl. "But mother, we can't stay in here. We had nothing to do with Momo leaving."

King Hinamori intervened here. "But you two were the last to communicate with her."

"Not my mother. She was in the market when Momo was at the store. _She _shouldn't be in here."

The king pondered over the thought. "A villager did say she didn't go to the shop until after the pirate attack." He thought for a little longer. "Fine. Lissa you're free to go. But Lisiana, you must place your back against the far wall so you won't be able to escape. I'm sorry."

Lisiana nodded slowly and did as she was told. Lissa on the other hand shook her head. "I'm not leaving my daughter in here."

"Mother, you need to get to the store and open it. We need the money for both life and bail for me if nothing goes right."

Lissa sat silently. She then sighed and rose to her feet. "When you're right you're right." She walked over to the now open cell door. The door closed immediately behind her, the sound of the lock like gunshots to Lissa's ears. She turned and looked at her daughter for what would be the last time in who knows how long. Lisiana only nodded as she sat beside the prince. Lissa was reluctant to leave but was soon escorted out of the dungeons, the king following close behind her.

Mikoto looked over to the girl beside her. Her hands went to cover her face. Her shoulders shook as the sound of her sniffling was soon heard. Mikoto did what any other person should have done. His right arm went around her shoulders as his left pulled her head onto her shoulder. She continued crying on his shoulder, her 'fan girl' thought of her crying on the _prince's _shoulder never entering her mind.

Back on sea:

The hurricane approached them slowly. It was about 30 miles out in front of them. Torshiro was the first to react. "Lower the sails, determine the direction and size of the waves, and get the dogs and princess to safety." He ran towards the wheel. The crew dispersed across the ship's main deck. Pirates climbed the shrouds (the rope ladders used to get up masts) quickly as the winds became harder. Kira who was closer to the three quickly moved the princess and dogs into the fore-castle.

"Stay in here." He commanded as he closed and locked the doors. The silence, save the violent winds outside, stretched on.

"Great." Momo said. "Locked up again."

Hyorinmaru unenthusiastically barked.

Tobiume only chuckled. "Yea it's _ruff_." The female spaniel started laughing at the pun. The two looked at her. "Well I think it's funny." She said right before their stares forced her to lie down on the floor and have her paws cover her eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Will the crew and personnel of the ship survive the hurricane? What will happen to Lisiana and Mikoto? Well they ever get out? Have we suffered enough tears? That I will answer for you, NO! Find out the answers to the other questions next time in chapter 12!

Again, sorry for the 'announcement'. I'm hyper again though my writing sound normal. Weird.


	12. Complications

Chapter 12. So far this is my longest story (in chapters not in words). Yay.

* * *

Fore-castle:

The princess paced back and forward. All the three could hear were the hurricane's strong winds hit the ship. "I hope they're alright."

"They'll be fine. I know that Unabara wouldn't kill us, and by us I mean Hyorinmaru and I." Tobiume said.

"Who's Unabara?"

"Oh she's the sea witch that held us as her 'pets of destruction'. Of course I don't think she knows where we are because I stole her necklace when we ran from her. Remember Hyorinmaru?"

"I remember Tobiume. I also remember that that necklace of hers controlled us while she had it in her possession."

The spaniel nodded. "But it only worked when the four of us were on the same side- pack in other words."

"Yep. In some words I think that we're better off separated."

"Oh shit." Momo quietly cursed as she backed away into a corner.

"Oh-ho-ho, 'better off separated' are we?"

"Yes because that way she won't control us if she ever found that necklace again."

"Don't you think that we should stick together so we can rise up against her again?" Tobiume rose to her paws.

"Well that might work, but as the saying goes, 'Some great plans only work once.'"

"Great plans. Yea. Was part of your plan separating us for _another _reason besides our elements not being able to be together?"

Hyorinmaru pondered for a moment. He thought nothing of these questions. "I think that was another reason. But I wouldn't remember." Suddenly his tail caught on fire. The retriever howled and quickly jumped onto his feet.

"You are _so_ dense. I can't believe I actually forgave you. How stupid am I?" She turned away and disappeared into a dark corner. Meanwhile Momo fetched a bucket of water and dumped it onto Hyorinmaru.

He shook out his fur. "Now what?" He sounded annoyed as he walked towards the corner Tobiume was in. "Are you pissed off again? And for what reason this time?"

Her head appeared from the darkness. "Well I wouldn't know. 'I wouldn't remember.'" Her head disappeared back into the darkness.

Hyorinmaru's teeth showed. "You are _amazing _you know that?" He sarcastically asked.

"I know I'm amazing and you're just un-amazing."

A slight growl came from the retriever's throat. "Nice comeback. It took you what? One minute to think that one up?"

Tobiume completely came out of the shadows. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"I don't know. You're the one who said 'how stupid am I?'"

Both dogs bared their teeth at each other. Momo yelled at the two. "What the fuck guys?! First you are all happy and almost 'lovey-dubby' and suddenly you're all 'I'm going to tear your muzzle off' what the hell? Are you two bipolar by any chance?"

Silence. Then suddenly the three then broke out laughing.

"'Are you two bipolar by any chance?' That was awesome!" Tobiume said.

Hyorinmaru would laugh, stop and then brake out laughing again. "That's smarts!"

"I swear I didn't even know I was going to say that." Momo said between laughs.

The laughing continued for a bit longer and then it faded away with a few stray laughs here and there.

"We defiantly _got _to be best friends Momo." Tobiume told her.

"Defiantly." Momo agreed.

"Well now that that's over with." Hyorinmaru started.

"Who said it was over with?" Tobiume asked him. "I'm still mad at you, just not as mad anymore."

He sighed. "Great. That's awesome."

At that moment the winds stop. The three stayed quiet for a little bit until the door opened to reveal Kira. "Good. You guys are still alive. How was your first on-the-seas hurricane?" Overlapping statements saying stuff like 'It was horrible,' 'Never again,' 'I hate the water,' excreta. Kira chuckled slightly. "Yea well we usually try to steer around those damn storms but that one came out of nowhere."

"I betcha I know who started it." Tobiume quietly said.

Meanwhile, somewhere an ocean castle:

A bored sigh came out of the sea witch. She sat on a huge throne chair, her long dark blue and aqua dress. She finished watching the little hurricane she unleashed onto the ship from the water ball that works like a crystal ball. "This is wonderful." Her voice echoed throughout the halls of the empty castle. "If only I knew those two demons were on that ship I would have never unleashed that hurricane but oh well. Not my problem. In fact I don't even care." Unabara rose from her chair and walked away towards the Book of Peace. "I have the most powerful thing in the world but not in the universe. I need those demons again. But without my pendant I can't control them." Unabara shrugged as she went back towards her water ball. I could go after them myself but why do that?" She waved her right hand over the ball. "Besides, I don't even know where Anemone is." The ball revealed Deòrsa in some wooded area. "And also since I know that Hyorinmaru and Tobiume will come to me to help the humans get the book back, I'll use them for my advantage." She continued watching Deòrsa run in the woods.

Back on the ship:

"Well…" Tobiume stretched out. "I have no doubt in my imagination that she stole the book. That sea witch is despicable. She gets bored easily and sometimes does stuff like this to cause some excitement. I also have no doubt that if we were to go after her, confront her and she _does _have the book, that she wouldn't just give it to us, oh no. She would want something in return."

Torshiro nodded. "So what would she like in return? Gold?"

"She's not a pirate Torshiro." Hyorinmaru told him. "She's not going to go for something so small like gold. She would want power and she had it with the book. If there were to be _anything _she would trade for, it would have to be something even more powerful than the book."

Momo thought for a while. "Is there a book of destruction?"

"Even if there was, 'cause there isn't, would you really want to give a _sea witch _a book of destruction?" Hyorinmaru stated.

"No. No I wouldn't." Momo agreed.

"Either way, to see if she might have the book we need to find her. How can we do that?"

Tobiume smiled. "Simple. We just…"

Hyorinmaru jumped onto her. "Shut up! You know very well that if any humans enter her castle they'll be killed!"

"That's why _we're _here.' She pushed him off her and stood once again. "Just follow Aquarius's water flow." She pointed up to the night sky with her nose. There was Aquarius right before the ship. Then a river of tightly clustered stars flowed down ward towards the earth. Hyorinmaru shook his head and sighed. For once, couldn't she listen to reason?

"Men, follow those stars." Torshiro commanded. He looked at Momo who was petting Tobiume and thanking her for the information. He could not believe he was doing this. "Momo."

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Would you…" Deep sigh. "Like to steer the ship?"

"Really?" Her voice was enlightened as she stood. "You would really let me drive the ship?"

"_Steer _the ship and make up your mind before I change mines."

"Yes! Million times yes!"

"Hm." Torshiro turned and proceeded towards the upper deck.

Momo jumped in place for a little while and then followed Torshiro up the stairs with both dogs trailing behind her.

* * *

Chapter completed. Sneak peak of next chapter:

'Now it was time to put her only steering training from yesterday into play. She has to not only make sure that every man in this ship does not fall off the side of the ship but she also has to steer the ship so that it doesn't hit any off the deadly rocks in this waterway. Now she understands why it was called the Path of Death, there is no way that all of them would come out alive.'


	13. Path of Death

Chapter 13.

* * *

Momo immediately placed her hands on the wheel. A groan escaped from Torshiro. "You're not going to steer now. I've got to tell you the basics."

"How hard can it be?" She asked. "All you do is steer the ship to the right and left and then right again." She abruptly turned the ship to the right. The ship creaked as it turned quickly.

Torshiro grabbed hold of one of the spokes of the wheel and turned it to the left making the ship back on track. "There's more to steering a ship than just turning the wheel!" He yelled at her. "You've got to measure the wind speed and directions, look at the map, read the stars, make sure the rudder is working properly, and watch out for on coming storms; it is more than just turning!" He repeated.

"Alright! Don't have to get 'yelly'."

The pirate captain rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. Why was he doing this in the first place? Next thing you know she will ask him for sword-fighting lessons.

"And after you teach me how to steer the ship can you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

And bingo was his name-o. "Sure. I have plenty of time on my hands." He replied sarcastically. His hands fell to his sides. "Ok… now first things first, in which direction is the wind going?"

She placed one finger in her mouth and pulled it out. She then pointed towards the bow of the ship. "That way."

"Totally unnecessary to find out the wind direction but good."

"Then how would _you _do it?"

"Look at the sails."

The princess turned her head towards the sails. The wind pulled forward the sail indicating that it did flow towards the bow of the ship. A sly and nervous laugh came from her. "Right. Much easier."

"Either way you figured it out. Now what is the wind speed and in which direction would be the best to follow that group of stars?"

"Um…" Momo looked at him and back towards the sails. "How do I find out wind speed? I mean I know that the best way to follow the stars is to position the ship in a straight path to the stars but wind speed is something I'm not so sure how…" Her voice drifted off as she wondered on how she could measure the wind speed.

"On most ships they have some sort of weather vane like that one that's on the back of the ship." Momo looked back and saw a metal rod holding what looked like to be 4 cups that spun around in a circle at a slow rate. "Now all you have to do is do math. Look at how fast the vane moves and determine the wind speed."

She could do this. She excelled in her math studies. She can do this. She thought for a little while longer. "I would say about… eh, around 10 miles per hour?"

"Little bit off, 13 miles per hour."

"Oh…"

"But pretty close. Now that you have the wind speed in mind, position the ship to the stars."

"So steer now right?"

"Steer now."A small smile came across her face. Her hands got a hold of the wheel once more. "But no abrupt turns. Nice smooth turns." Momo nodded and slowly turned the ship to the left. "Actually to the right." She turned the ship again to the right. "Little bit more." She continued to turn the ship. "Little more."

"I just can't see."

"Quite alright. It's hard to position yourself directly in front of stars since they move and stuff." She turned a little bit more. "That's good enough. Now let me tell you about how the ship works."

Morning:

Momo woke up with a yawn. Last night she learned how to drive- correction, steer- a ship. She had to leave sometime through the night when sleepiness over came her. She just did not understand how Torshiro can stay up all night steering, unless he himself left the wheel and handed it over to Kira. Oh well. She stood and stretched, another yawn escaping her mouth.

"Good morning!" A perky female voice told her.

"Hi Tobiume. Good morning to you too."

"Thank you."

A small bark came from a few feet away. Turning their heads, the two saw Hyorinmaru dreaming about something. Another bark followed by a growl came from the sleeping male.

Tobiume shook her head. "I swear. He still sleeps the way he did all those years ago."

"Tell me Tobiume, what's really between you and Hyorinmaru?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how both of you still like- maybe even love- each other and yet still you two have arguments that would keep you two separate. What's really going on?"

A small groan came from the spaniel. "It's just really hard. I mean I trusted him all those years ago and he did just one thing and my trust for him is lost forever. I just really don't think I will ever trust him the way I did before and that hurts me to think that. I do love him still don't get me wrong. He strong, smart and considerate when he wants to be. Not to mention he's good to look at, but that's not the point. I just… can't imagine myself with him now, not after what he did."

"Yeah… I get what you mean." She silently agreed. She quickly shook her head. "I must still be tired."

All the spaniel did was shrug as she walked towards the fore-castle door. Momo followed the dog, looking back at the sleeping Hyorinmaru once before opening the door. Tobiume was the first one out followed shortly by Momo. Kira who was mopping the area around the fore-castle greeted her and continued to work. Momo nodded and looked towards the wheel. Sure enough, there was Torshiro steering the ship. "Hey Kira." Momo called out.

"Yeah, what?" Kira said without looking up from his work.

"Did Torshiro ever leave the wheel last night?"

Kira stopped mopping and looked at Torshiro. "Once but that was to go down into his cabin and check the course." He looked at the princess. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering how he stay up there all night."

Kira did a shrug and continued mopping. "Who knows? Captain's always done that. Guess he was destined for the seas and vice-versa."

Momo shrugged as well as she made her way across the main deck. She walked up the stairs and onto the upper deck.

"What do you want?" He asked her with no emotion in his voice.

"You never taught me how to sword fight last night."

"And I'm not going to do that now. It's is hard steering the ship when you don't know where you're going."

Tobiume stood on her hind legs and placed her paws on the rail. Since she didn't quite reach the rail, her paws sometimes slipped off but she stayed put. "You're going the right way."

Torshiro looked at the dog and then back towards the sea. "And how would _you _know?"

The spaniel pointed her snout dead ahead. "The Path of Death." Ahead was what looked like to be a cave. The cave was in fact a waterway that disappears into the darkness. It was big enough for ships to get through. "That's funny."

"What is?" Momo asked her.

"That cave was only big enough for us demons hundreds of years ago. Unabara must be expecting us."

"I thought she was a _sea _witch." Torshiro commented.

"She is, but she does have magic. What do you think controlled the four of us?" She got down on her four legs. She then yelled out to the crew. "Sleepyhead's awake! Open the fore-castle for him!"

Kira who was still near the area went and opened the door to the groggy Hyorinmaru. Said dog stretched out in the sun, releasing a great big yawn. He then proceeded towards the upper deck. "Hey…" He quietly said as he reached the upper deck.

"Hyorinmaru, you're timing is impeccable."

"Why?" He asked with a yawn.

"The Path of Death is up ahead."

"What?!"

"That woke you up."

Hyorinmaru looked ahead. "That was too quick."

"I know, she's expecting us."

"Excuse me." Momo spoke up. "Why is it called the Path of Death?"

"Because it's a path and no man has ever come out of it alive." Tobiume replied.

All Momo could say was 'oh' as she started rubbing her hands on her arms.

"Then we'll be the first to live through it." Torshiro said as the ship started to go into the cave.

Moments later:

"Is it just me or are we going faster?" Momo asked as she looked at the few ship ruins that were passing by.

"We're going faster." Torshiro answered.

Momo nodded as she turned her head towards the bow of the ship. "Is it opening up ahead?"

Tobiume poked her head between two posts of the rails. "Yep." She then spots a rock jutting out ahead. She tried to move her head back in but found out she was stuck. "Oh crap." She started whining as her paws moved frantically.

Momo looked down. "Tobiume!" She held on to the body of the spaniel and tried pulling her out.

The spaniel continued to whine. She then felt the scruff of her neck being pulled by teeth. In one swift movement she got pulled out as the rock passed by. She fell onto Hyorinmaru who quickly pushed her off. "Don't get your head stuck again." Hyorinmaru panted.

"Yeah…" Tobiume panted as well. She looked at the retriever. "You were scared."

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" He then suddenly shook himself out. "Danger-proned." He quietly told himself as he walked away.

"I heard that!" She commented.

Momo passed a hand over her face. "At least you're safe now."

The ship then slowed down as it entered another cave. This one held hundreds of ship ruins, all from around the world. Kira ran up the stairs and ran to Torshiro's side. "Do you _see _this?"

"Of course I see it." The pirate captain replied as he tried to steer the ship out.

"She has grown such a collection." Tobiume quietly told herself as she looked around.

Hyorinmaru walked up to Tobiume's side. "The thing is; where are _they_?"

Tobiume looked at him and nodded. "You're right. Where could they be?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Momo approached the two dogs.

They both turned and their mouths slightly opened. "Them."

Momo turned around and saw sirens getting into the ship. All the men, even Torshiro, were under the spell the sirens were using. She then saw Torshiro walk away from the wheel and towards one of the sirens who was signaling with her finger to come closer. "Oh hell no."She ran up behind the pirate and pulled him back. "Torshiro snap out of it!" The next thing she heard was some unintelligent speaking followed by a giddy laugh. A groan escaped her lips as she held onto Torshiro's arm.

"Um Momo," Tobiume started. "As much as we need men in our lives, we should be focusing on the Death ahead!"

Momo looked towards the bow as saw what looked like a series of small waterfalls. "Tobiume, Hyorinmaru, get the crew and tie them up somehow!" She threw Torshiro on the floor.

"Right mum!" Tobiume said in her fake British ascent as she went off to look for ropes.

"And just in case you're wondering," Hyorinmaru spoke. "I'm a dog; I'm not affected by the sirens." He sunk his teeth into Torshiro's shirt collar and started pulling him down the stairs.

Momo then moved her attention to Kira who was leaning of the side of the ship. She ran and pulled him up but accidently let him go sending him falling down the stair. "Ohh…" She silently said as she moved to the wheel. Now it was time to put her only steering training from yesterday into play. She has to not only make sure that every man in this ship does not fall off the side of the ship but she also has to steer the ship so that it doesn't hit any off the deadly rocks in this waterway. Now she understands why it was called the Path of Death, there is no way that all of them would come out alive. She placed her hands on the wheel and turned it to the right, dodging a ship ruin.

The dogs on the other hand were moving productively. They bit the crew in the butt and used their demon powers to move the crew to the main mast.

Hyorinmaru watched as the spotter swung down on a rope towards a siren. The retriever shook, his fur becoming ice. He then lifted his paws up and then dropped them back down. Ice trailed the wood towards the siren with her arms open wide. Ice froze her body just in the nick of time. The spotter did a face plant into the frozen siren. Hyorinmaru shook once more- his fur returning to normal- he then ran over, bite the spotter's leg and threw him towards the mast.

Once they got the 19 members- which did not include Torshiro and Kira- tightly pressed against the mast, Hyorinmaru held the rope in his mouth as Tobiume ran around the mast, tying the men up. They then saw Torshiro and Kira up on the forecastle deck. They ran over to the two and reached them just before two sirens dragged them down to their deaths.

"I've got them." Hyorinmaru told Tobiume.

She nodded and flamed up. "This is going to be fun." She said to herself before she burned the sirens. The sirens screeched as they fell back into the water. Tobiume then turned her attention towards the sirens flopping towards the main mast. Tobiume jumped up into the air and landed on the main deck. Fire started only where the sirens were, burning the half-fish, half-woman creatures. The sirens screeched as they flopped back towards the edge. They all slipped off the ship save the frozen. Tobiume shook her head and melted the ice. The confused siren lingered a bit longer until fire hit her flipper causing her to fall backwards. The two dogs repeated the rope tying motion one the two men, this time on the foremast (1).

Momo steered the ship left and right, dodging all the ships to the best of her abilities. A sudden pounding shook the ship as it scrapped the rock wall. The waterfalls moved the ship at a breakneck pace. Before the tree knew it they were back out on the calm ocean. The ship slowed to a stop. There was a small amount of silence before Momo cheered. "I did it!"

"Don't count your chickens yet!" Tobiume yelled.

Momo looked back and heard the sirens obnoxious screeching. Momo thought on her toes and turned the ship. She ran down the stairs. "Prepare the cannon."

Hyorinmaru rolled a cannonball towards Momo. Momo- who had some problems lifting the cannonball up- placed the ball into the cannon. "Uh… gun powder!"

"No time!" Tobiume yelled. She barked a flame onto the cannon. In a few moments the cannon erupted, sending the cannon flying towards the rock above the waterfalls. It hit the rock and the boulders fell right in the path of the sirens, their screeches now drowned out by the boulders. The screeching then faded away, like a bad dream. Like before a small silence hit the tree until they all cheered. "Yeah! This crew are the first me to survive!"

"All because of the help, of a _wo_man!" Momo cheered!

"And demons that kick ass!" Hyorinmaru added.

The three continued cheering until they were interrupted by a yell. "Momo! Who the hell tied us up?!" Torshiro's voice ranged out.

Moments later:

"My ship! What the fuck?!" Torshiro leaned over the side of the ship. He assessed the huge dent and broken planks of wood on the side of the ship that scrapped against the wall. He then turned his attention onto the rest of the ship. There were burn marks, ice marks, not to mention broken wood everywhere, but what really got on his nerves was the stairs. "Look! The stairs! They were made from mahogany! Do you know how much effort it put to steal these?!" His hand passed over the rails.

"Oh quit complaining. I saved your crews' and your life with the help of Tobiume and Hyorinmaru." Momo said.

"And I thank the dogs."

"What about me? I steered the ship."

"Look! I don't call this a great rescue!"

She scoffed. "All you care about is a ship that wasn't your to begin with."

"It's the only fucking ship I have!"

"Then steal another one!"

"Do you know how hard it is to steal another ship?!"

"Obviously not harder than it took to steal planks of mahogany!"

"They weren't planks, it was the staircase already built- and that's not what we're talking about!"

"_Talking _about he says! Well if this is talking I don't want to see _arguing_!"

"Oh do you want to see arguing?! I'll give you arguing!"

"No thanks!" She turned and walked away.

"So you walk away, very nice!"

"Fuck you!" She opened the fore-castle door and went in, slamming the door behind her.

Torshiro crossed his arms across his chest. He looked down to the two dogs that immediately turned their head away and walked away. The pirate captain rolled his eyes and he moved his head up to look at his crew, who repeated the same motion the dogs did. He groaned and walked angrily towards the upper deck.

Night:

While Torshiro steered the ship, the two dogs walked up to the fore-castle. They scratched the door which opened enough to let in the two dogs, it closed immediately after. Torshiro saw this. This which has happened for the second time. She got pissed and ran into the fore-castle; the only one who went in was Hyorinmaru, now Tobiume was in the equation. He couldn't believe this. Last time the crew was ok with the pissed of princess, save Kira who shouldn't even be a pirate, but now the crew is pissed at him. Is the whole crew against him? A possible mutiny? No. It's a fucking take over, by a _female_, and _Momo _is that female. The pirate captain sighed and placed his head in his hand. Why was he doing this? Why was he helping her? He defiantly didn't need to do anything for her, and she is of no use to him. He rubbed his eyes and then cracked his neck. He left the wheel unmanned and preceded towards the fore-castle. The crew who were still awake fixing the minor details of the ship watched as the captain reached the door. Before Torshiro could even knock on the door he overheard on the three's conversation.

"Well he shouldn't be a jackass." Tobiume's voice sounded pissed. "We saved his and everyone else's life and he should be grateful."

"That's understandable but he's still a pirate. He's completely unpredictable, though his maniacal rant over his ship was defiantly predictable." Hyorinmaru's voice reasoned… sort of.

"Are you on his side?!" Tobiume yelled at him.

"No, I am only saying that he shouldn't have been like that. Besides the dent in the side of the ship all else was not to be frantic about. Don't cry over spilt milk, that's what I say."

"Exactly." Tobiume agreed.

"Guys…" Momo's voice sounded. "Let him be like that. After I retrieve the Book of Peace, he will get his reward and I will disappear from his life… like what he did to me."

"Oh… Momo…" Tobiume's concerned voice was heard as the fore-castle went silent.

Torshiro backed away from the door. His eyes half open. He sighed and walked towards his cabin. On the way he passed by Kira, he ordered him to steer the ship. And that was the last order from the captain that night.

* * *

9 pages in Word. Please review. Flames and suggestions are welcomed btw.

1: The mast before the main mast. Is smaller in diameter from the main mast, also hold the basket the spotter stands in.


	14. Realization

Chapter 14. I'm guessing that I will write at least 20 chapters for this story, wow.

* * *

Morning:

The door to the fore-castle opened slowly. The first two figures were the dogs; they looked around and continued walking. Next was Momo who slinked out of the door and went up the stairs to get to the forecastle deck. Noticing that Momo went up the stairs, the two dogs followed, both of them determined to make sure that no one- presumably Torshiro- would not bother her today.

"Alright so I was just remembering that after we passed the Path of Death we sailed on until we reached an atoll (1). That atoll opened up a huge door and we were able to enter the realm of the sea witch."

"Awesome…" Momo said unenthusiastically.

"Hey cheer up Momo." Hyorinmaru started. "After you get the book you'll be on your merry way to marry your prince."

"Awesome…" She repeated.

Tobiume bit Hyorinmaru's ear, the retriever yelped. "What was that for?"

"It'd be best if you shut up Hyorinmaru." The spaniel warned him.

The princess shook her head. "No, he's right. I should cheer up." She took a deep breath and released it. "Besides, I've had the adventure I've always wanted, and this is enough to last me a life time." The dogs smiled up at her.

"Um…" Kira's voice ranged out. The three turned their attention onto the 1st ship mate. "Captain is asking for you." Momo turned her head away.

"If he wants an audience with the princess, he would have to talk to _us _first." Tobiume insisted.

Moments later, captain's cabin:

Torshiro rubbed his temples with his fingers as the female demon continued to rant.

"And another thing, you are a lowly pirate! You should better respect a princess! Especially one that saved all the men on this ship including yours!"

"You've already said that Tobiume." The white retriever told her.

"Because it's true!" She yelled. "I mean even though you are a pirate you should still respect her! I mean really! And if you can't respect her because she is a princess or a woman then respect her for your savior, and if you _still _can't do that I expect you to show respect to her as an old friend."

The pirate captain stopped rubbing his temple to look up at the finished dog. Damn her last words. "I know."

"No you don't- what was that?"

"I know. You're right. I shouldn't have reacted the way I have. I will respect her, but as an old friend who saved all of my men's lives."

"And yours too Torshiro." Hyorinmaru added.

"And mines too."

Tobiume smiled greatly and nodded. "Well, psychotic rants always work." The spaniel then turned and walked out of the cabin.

A laugh came out from the retriever. "She had a point. I remember all of the things she got because of her rants. But surprisingly in all of those rants she makes great points." He then turned and left the cabin, leaving Torshiro to his thoughts for a while.

In what he would say was 10 minutes, Momo came into view, arms crossed over her chest, head turned away and eyes closed. The captain sighed. He sat back farther into his seat. In all of those 10 minutes he could not think of an apology that would actually work. He played them in his head and saw what could have happened next, all ended in another argument and the princess even madder at him, if that was even possible.

"Well?" Her voice sounded impatient, like she actually had better things to do on this ship. "I'm waiting." Her royalty clearly stated behind her voice, her foot started tapping, her head still turned away, as well as her eyes that were still closed.

_This is going to go great. _Torshiro thought as he pulled out the apology that was better than the others. "Momo, I thank you for saving the lives of these men. I'm also sorry that I over-reacted on you about the ship. It could be easily fixed but I just didn't enjoy the fact that it got damaged in the first place. I'm sorry."

"You know stupid men don't think about their actions, normal men think but don't comprehend what is going on, smart men think and comprehend but never seem to even care about those around him, but a man that is his own and knows what he must do to survive in this world are called the greatest of all men; you Torshiro are one of these men."

What looked like a small smile came across his face. "So that means you forgive me?" He stood up, his hands palm down on his desk.

She opened her eyes to reveal a far out look. She then sighed as she turned her head to look at him. She thought about what Tobiume had said. Both of the female's story are alike in so many ways, the only thing that would be different is how Torshiro and her will resolve their argument. She thought a little longer, what she thought was minutes but in truth was only a few seconds. She slowly nodded her head.

The next moment was unpredictable. Torshiro _smiled _and practically ran towards the princess, quickly engulfing her in a hug. Momo felt her eyes widen as the hug continued. This wasn't Torshiro the pirate; this is Torshiro my best friend. His grip on her strong; as if he was afraid to let her go. She stood with her arms still crossed over her chest. _This can't be comfortable. _She thought as she snaked her arms out from the hug. Quickly after her arms went around him, her grasp nearly not touching him. She gave him enough room to back away from her, enough room to become a pirate. He never backed away.

He held onto her. He had no idea what brought him to do this. He had no idea what brought him to even let her stay on the ship but for the moment he couldn't care less. Realization finally sunk in. He has not seen her since he betrayed her and stole her birthday present. He wasn't there all those years to watch her slowly grow and develop into such a strong woman and princess. One who was courageous and certainly had enough stupidity to step foot onto a pirate ship, unbeknownst of what pirates could do to her. What _he _could do to her. Realization once again sunk in. He would never harm her. Not even if he wanted her. But the solid truth is that he already has. Maybe not physically but he hurt her emotions and maybe even mentally. He hurt her when he stole her ship when they were younger; hurt her with all these arguments, and maybe even now. In this unexpected hug of his. Sure she was hugging back- something of which he quite enjoyed- but that could be to hide what pain he is causing her once again. Hell maybe she doesn't even know about it, maybe she does. Who knows? He sure as shit doesn't know. What he does know is that she's not hugging him as hard as he is hugging her. He then slowly pulled away; her arms fell to her sides. Now was on to the awkward silence, one that will be broken by Torshiro. "Do you want to learn how to sword fight?" His smile dropped to a small smirk. He's Torshiro the pirate once more.

Totally random, out-there question but it worked. A small smile came across her lips. "Defiantly."

"Find your sword and meet me on the upper deck." He grabbed his sword from on top of his desk and walked out of the cabin. Momo followed behind him, her destination going towards the fore-castle.

In the fore-castle:

Momo walked into the room totally unprepared to what she was about to see. "… Uh… Tobiume? Hyorinmaru?"

Currently Hyorinmaru was above Tobiume, she lying on her back and her front paws on the retriever's shoulders. Both dogs quickly broke apart, both of them having a hint of blushing on their faces.

"We weren't doing _that_!"

"Don't say it like that! Now she's going to think we did do _something_."

"But what that something is she doesn't know."

"I can just imagine what she's going to think."

"You don't know that!"

"I'm certain that if I walked in on something that looked like that I'd think of something."

"Shut up! You know we weren't doing that!"

"I know that I know but she doesn't know that!"

"But…"

"Woah!" The princess interrupted. "I know you guys didn't do that. I trust you both. But next time, make sure no one walks in on whatever you guys were doing." She stretched over and got her sword.

"We got into a fight." Hyorinmaru answered.

Tobiume quickly nodded. She found another subject to talk about. "So how'd it go and where are you going with that sword?"

"It went well and Torshiro's going to teach me how to sword fight." Momo exited the fore-castle.

"Oh may I watch?" Tobiume asked as she trailed behind Momo.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

Hyorinmaru was left behind in the fore-castle. Realizing that he was alone he quickly ran after the two females. "Wait for me!"

Upper deck:

"Just keep straight on the line (2)." Torshiro told Kira who was steering the ship.

"Alright." Kira kept his left hand on the wheel while his right hand brought a cup of rum to his lips.

The princess walked up the stairs and spotted Torshiro and Kira. "Hey."

Kira looked over to her. "Hey. Ready for your lesson?" She only nodded. "Good luck then. He never goes easy on you."

"I'll go easy on her, only because she's a female." Torshiro said with a small smirk on his lips.

Momo made a sharp laugh. "You will not go easy on me."

"Is that an order?"

"Defiantly."

The pirate captain shrugged. "Fine. I was going to tell you the basics but if it's an order." He pulled out his sword.

Momo followed his move but she threw her sword's holster to Tobiume's feet. Both dogs were sitting near the stairs, just in case they need to make a quick escape. Torshiro moved up closer. "I must tell you that in civilized sword fighting, the two opponents raise their swords up and let their blades touch before they start."

"And I'm supposed to fall for that and place my sword up while you swipe at me from below. Torshiro I'm not stupid. Pirates don't fight civilized though what you said was true."

A short laugh came from the pirate. "Good. You can read your opponent, that's the first lesson." He swung his sword at her.

She moved her sword up at the right angle and stopped his sword. "Actually I must confess, I just know you." She pushed back his blade with hers and swung at him.

He blocked her attack and swung at her again though this time she just moved out of the way. He kept on swinging at her repeatedly. She then just stopped moving and then she rose her sword to block the attacks. She held her ground causing Torshiro to stop chasing after her with his sword. "You understand the concept of blocking. If you would have kept on moving you would have been pinned onto a wall or in this case the railings of the ship."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Did you know that by just standing in one place you're not using that much energy as opposed to actually moving around and swinging?"

"So you just wasted more energy a few moments ago."

"Exactly." Her sword quickly scrapped his as she swung at him from all directions. She swung at the midsection, lower torso and legs and also at the upper torso. Suddenly he started swinging at her from all directions as well. She blocked them but was stepping back at each block. She then was pinned to the railing, just as Torshiro said. "Want to know how to get out?"

"That would help."

"When the other person's going to swing, find the direction you should swing at and go for it. For example, if they aim higher, you aim lower and vice versa. If they're aiming for the midsection, the best thing to do would be better to swing higher." After receiving a nod he threw in a random direction. Momo caught the direction and attacked the legs, actually cutting him in the process.

"Are you alright?"

"Heh, good. But if I was anyone else they would have killed you." He swung his sword again at her. She let out a yelp and blocked the attack. The two continued on with the sword fighting lessons.

Nighttime, upper deck:

Hyorinmaru let out a great big yawn. The two humans were still at it. It was practically nonstop except for the lunch and dinner break. He looked down to Tobiume who fell asleep right before lunch. _Poor girl. _He thought. _She's going to be so hungry once she wakes up… Poor _me_. She's not going to sleep all night because she slept during the day. Great…_

Kira leaned on the wheel. What fun… keeping a wheel straight. Though it is entertaining to watch the princess sword fighting but something so amusing can only be fun for so long. So far she has been cut at least 6 times, Torshiro 2 times. Kira expected this, she having more cuts than him, but he expected her to have much more cuts than just 6. Even though he said he wasn't going to hold back he is, and she doesn't even know it. In fact when he (an: Kira) sat down by her at lunch he asked her how was the lessons and she was practically tired. He sighed and yawned at the same time. _I didn't know that was possible. _He thought.

"You're holding the hilt (3) to hard again." Torshiro told her.

Her arms moved up and then down in a gesture of 'Oh I I've up…' kind of way. "Well…I just don't know how to hold it."

Torshiro shook his head. "You're holding it right; don't get me wrong, you just need to loosen your grip and space out your hands a little bit more." Momo did what he said but when she looked back up at him he was shaking his head again. "Here." He went up to her and placed his left hand on hers. He pushed her hands in the right positions and he made her loosen her grip. "There." His hand left hers. Momo kept on looking at her hands. She was doing two things at once. One would be memorizing the hand positions and two would be just starring at her hands. _His_ hand touched _hers_. First a hug and now this? She was being creeped out. Sure when he acts like this he's 'best friend' Torshiro but the fact is that he's a pirate and nothing can change that. "Earth to Momo." Torshiro's voice called out. "Wake up."

She shook her head quickly and looked up at him. "I'm awake."

"Heh. I beg to differ. Either way that's enough for today."

"But I'm not tired." Yawn.

Torshiro looked at her. "Get some sleep."

"But…"

"I'm not going to hear it. Get some sleep." He commanded.

She put a smug face on but quickly shrugged it off. She got in some good sword fight at least. She walked over to the dogs.

"Finally." Hyorinmaru rose to his feet.

Momo threw her smug face towards Hyorinmaru. "You could have left you know."

"I know but…" His eyes looked down at Tobiume for a slight moment. "There's nothing else to do on this ship.

Momo smiled at the retriever. "Whatever you say." She kneeled and shook Tobiume awake.

"Huh?" Yawn. "Are we there yet?"

"No but I'm done with my sword fighting."

"Oh…" Another yawn. "… I missed lunch."

"And dinner." Hyorinmaru added.

"… Oh I'm hungry!!" Tobiume whined.

"Could you go take her to get something to eat Hyorinmaru?" Momo asked him.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Eh…" He turned and made his way down the stairs.

Tobiume rose to her feet slowly and followed the retriever, to hungry to complain.

"I'd best be off to bed then."

"You and I both sister." Kira said as he walked down the stairs.

The princess laughed. "Good night Kira!" She called out. After receiving a wave from him she turned her attention Torshiro who had already put his sword away. She stood up. "Thanks for teaching me how to use a sword." Torshiro only shrugged as he walked over and picked up her sword's holster for her. "Thank you." She told him as he handed her the holster. She slid her sword into the holster.

"You did well." He commented.

"Thanks." She said again.

"Now go to sleep."

"I was heading there."

"Sure you were."

"Whatever. Good night." She turned and walked two steps down.

"Good night Momo."

She looked back to see him already at the wheel. She smiled slightly and continued towards the fore-castle.

10-15 minutes later:

Tobiume and Hyorinmaru ran up the steps to get to the upper deck.

"What is it you two?" Torshiro asked.

"You see the atoll ahead?" Hyorinmaru asked him.

"Of course. I'm going around it."

"Don't. Go straight towards it full speed."

"Are you crazy? We'll crash."

"No we won't." Both demons said at the same time.

Suddenly the sky ahead lit up.

* * *

Chapter completed. What is going to happen next? The only thing I can tell you is 'Encounter with Unabara.'

1: Atoll- an island that is partially or completely made out of corral.

2: "Straight on the line" is an old saying that was replaced by "Stay on (the) course." Usually traditional captains use the old saying instead of the new but nowadays more people just use the new one only because anyone can understand it.

3: The place on the sword where your hand goes.


	15. Encounter with Unabara

Chapter 15 I believe. Approximately 5 more chapters left, maybe more. What I do know is that it will not pass over 10 chapters. Either way I'm finishing this bad boy.

* * *

Suddenly the sky ahead lit up. Torshiro looked away from the blinding light, so did the dogs.

"I don't remember it being so damn bright!" Hyorinmaru complained.

"Maybe she upgraded for a more dramatic effect." Tobiume implied.

The light dimed out shortly after that sentence. The only three beings on deck looked over to where the atoll is. Torshiro quickly noticed that the atoll is gone.

"Told you we won't crash." Tobiume stated.

"Don't get distracted Tobiume." Hyorinmaru said. "This is possibly the most dangerous leg of the journey."

The rest of the crew and Momo appeared onto the deck. Momo and Kira ran up the steps to reach the three.

Kira looked at the light from the upper deck. "What the hell is that?"

Momo meanwhile ran over to the three. "Are we there?"

"Not quite." Hyorinmaru replied. "Now Torshiro, this requires a great amount of concentration. Look up towards the light source. Both Torshiro and Momo looked up. "There's a star there that is the cause of the light, this is one of Unabara's powers, to control stars and their energy. She required this power when she killed the star goddess but that's not the point. The point is you need to go straight under that star, not a foot off to the left, completely under it. Trust me; you want to get this right."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then everyone on this ship will die."

"… Failure's not an option." Torshiro turned the wheel.

Momo kneeled on the ground to get to Tobiume's eye level. "What's Unabara like?"

"Well let's just say she power hungry and a bit over eccentric. She believes the world is her play pen, she tampers with everything just to get a good laugh."

"Do you think that she could have stolen the book to get a laugh?"

"I would say. If I know Unabara as well as I think I do, she would have closed that book and unleash world chaos the moment she got it."

The princess sighed. "I can't believe it." She stood. "Mikoto is on death row because of some joke."

"Mikoto?" Torshiro asked. "Your fiancé?"

Momo looked over to him, but he wasn't looking back. "Yes."

"Hm." The ship was now aligned with the star. "Hyorinmaru, make sure I'm on it."

"Right." The retriever ran down the stairs, across the main deck, up the other stairs and then he jumped onto the bowsprit (1). Ice grabbed hold of his paws from the bowsprit; this was to keep his balance and to ensure him that he wasn't going to go overboard. He then looked up towards the star, using his keen demon eyes he made a layout in his mind of where the ship was positioned. "We're good! Just keep her steady." The ice cracked off and then he jumped backwards onto the forecastle deck.

Tobiume took a deep breath. "She can't control us without the necklace; she can't control us without the necklace." She chanted to herself. Her fear of being caught by the sea witch a second time was her worse nightmares. She remembers the first few night after they escaped from her grasp, dark, scary with no scene of protection and she was cold. A fire demon cold. She remembers remembering that she was never cold with Hyorinmaru. Even though he is an ice demon he would have never used his powers around her unless it was an emergency. The spaniel shivers. Just that small innocent ice maneuvers chills her to the bone. She sends small sparks of fire throughout her fur, this would keep her warm.

Hyorinmaru returns onto the upper deck, he still has his powers on. He knows that this makes Tobiume cold, but this is an emergency. The only elements that actually have a great advantage on Unabara are ice and earth, mostly ice though. He thinks about Deòrsa and Anemone. They _were_ perfect for each other, and still are if they would ever talk again. Hyorinmaru smiles a bit. Deòrsa and he had always had a great time, they were the best of friends but then he had to ruin it, for everyone including himself. Truth was he missed the old demon pack but mostly on Tobiume. He sighs, his breath coming out as fog. It's too cold, even for him.

The ship entered through the projected light, on the other side of that light the ship was in the water. The crew started panicking and started holding their necks but soon realized that the ship was completely engulfed in a giant air bubble. The ship cruised through the water, going deeper and deeper into the ocean. Few moments later the sea castle came into view. The castle was humongous, as big as an on-land castle. It is perched on the edge of an abyss, the sea floor plummeting itself down hundreds of miles. The castle was too engulfed by an air bubble which was soon pierced open by the ship's bowsprit. Instead of the water rushing in as it should have, it stayed in place as the ship slowly was guided down into a lake, just big enough to let the ship rest in place.

"Oh look, she made us a dock." Kira said as he spotted a high dock, it reached the very top of the rails and then cascaded down as stairs.

"Right then." Torshiro said as he let go of the wheel. "I'm going after the book."

"We'll assist you." Hyorinmaru told him as he started following the pirate captain. Tobiume followed as well but stayed a good distance behind the ice cold retriever.

"I'm going too." Momo said. She started walking towards the three.

"It's not safe Momo." Both Torshiro and Kira told her.

"So? I'm still going. It's the Book of Peace and Mikoto's life on the line. I can't just stand here and not do anything."

He thought for a moment, wondering exactly what he should do. He then shrugged. "Fine."

Momo smiled and caught up with the three. Kira quickly objected. "But she'll probably get killed."

"Not while we're here." Tobiume answered. The four left the ship then with no other words.

Throne room:

Unabara sat on her chair, her water ball floating in the air and showing the four walking towards her. "Oh goody, they're here. Finally this unentertaining waiting can end." She sighed and waved her hand over the ball, the ball dissipated into thin air. She sat for a bit longer, she has this all planed out. Hell she was going to make this as entertaining as possible. She already looked into the future and saw that the 6 of them would walk away from her forever so might as well milk every second out of it. The tricky thing is she has to act the way she should act, straight to the point with many tricks up her sleeves. The sea witch closed her eyes and yawned. Can't they move faster? After this little fiasco she has other things planed. Like for instance, killing yet another god or goddess and absorb their powers and energy. Again she looked into the future and found out she was going to get killed one day by one of these gods, the problem is with fortune telling that the prophesy doesn't tell you everything so she has no idea which god or goddess will take her head off, the only thing she knows is that that is going to happen at some point and when it does that god/goddess will be the ruler of so many powers that he or she might just de-throne Zeus. Unabara chuckled. She could try to de-throne Zeus now but if she does he might just cut her head off with one of his many lightning bolts. She sighs again. Where the fucking hell are they?

The thudding footsteps echoed into the room. _Ah, there they are. _She thought. _In the hallway. _She stood from her chair and walked down the steps of her pedestal. Like it was rehearsed there came the four, the pirate with his sword in hand, Hyorinmaru all iced up, Tobiume flamed up and the princess behind them. Unabara mentally yawned. If only she could kill the god of time she would fast forward this. "Welcome survivors!" She said in an unusually perky voice. "I see my old two friends Hyorinmaru and Tobiume, hello."

"Don't talk to us like that you hag! I'll freeze you up, right down to the bone." Hyorinmaru threatened.

Unabara placed her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue while she shook her head. "Don't forget I controlled you once."

"And you won't do that again Unabara!" Tobiume yelled. "You don't have the necklace."

"True, but a reunion isn't why you 4 are here. You want the Book of Peace." She casually moved her right arm to the side to point to the rested, open book on a small mid-torso high column.

Momo's eyes lit up at the sight of the book. This is the first time she's seen it and she was just that much closer to saving Mikoto. "Yes! That's exactly what we're after."

Unabara's arm fell to her side. "Well you can't have it." The book was engulfed by a wave that came out of nowhere. When the wave slipped away the book and column were gone. "There's something I wasn't first."

"Of course. I should have seen this coming." Hyorinmaru eyes narrowed.

Torshiro pointed the tip of his sword towards Unabara. "Tell us what you want Unabara," The sword moved down to the side in one fell swipe. "We'll do anything to get that book."

"Of course." Unabara's left hand started swaying in the wind. "But to get the two things I want you need to answer this first riddle."

"_You will find the Warrior where the land is large,_

_Where the feeling changes,_

_Where thousands of miles are seen._

_Find him and you've found a friend,_

_Now he shall help you." _

"What the fuck?" Torshiro stated. "What kind of riddle is that?"

Unabara sighed. "I'll be nice. I'll steer you in the right direction, the right northern direction." The sea witch snapped her fingers. (An: Stop reading here for a moment. See if you can figure out _where _is the place the riddle is describing and _who _the riddle is talking about. Once you do that continue on.)

The ship:

The ship floated on the ocean surface, the crew dazed of how the ship could have gotten from underwater to topside. Torshiro was at the wheel, Momo beside him and beside her the two dogs, their powers still on.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Torshiro repeated.

"She must have teleported us here."

"No not that. She didn't give us a hint."

The retriever shook his body, the ice falling off him. "No I'm quite sure she did."

"What do you mean Hyorinmaru?" Momo asked him.

"Think about it. 'I'll steer you in the right direction, the right northern direction,' that is the direction we should go."

"So we should go north."

Torshiro shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't think she would make it that easy."

Tobiume shook off and then suddenly got it. "Oh my! 'The right northern direction,' that's northeast!"

The retriever nodded once. "Yeah but that doesn't solve the riddle.

"_You will find the Warrior where the land is large,_

_Where the feeling changes,_

_Where thousands of miles are seen._

_Find him and you've found a friend,_

_Now he shall help you." _

The four pondered a bit longer. Torshiro spoke up. "I don't even know the ship's position." A wave washed up onto the upper deck, a bottle slid across the wood by Torshiro's feet. He picked it up and uncorked the top. He then pulled out a piece of paper, a map of a water mass that says 'Pacific Ocean.' On the bottom right hand corner said 'this water mass is part of the ocean but is separated by a land mass. I'm going to be nice again, check the land mass, love Unabara.' "Great. This works. We're going here, wherever 'here' is called."

Momo took the map from him. "Hm… 'Land is large, feeling change, thousands of miles.'" Realization was slapped across her face. "Oh my god! I studied about this place!" She turned to the three. "It's Russia!"

* * *

Did anyone figure it out before I told you? Please review.

1: Bowsprit- a pole that extends from the prow (2). It provides a place where wires or ropes are placed to hold the sails in place.

2: Prow- the very front of the ship. Don't get it confused with bow of the ship. The _prow_ is where an occasional 'mermaid' figure is placed; the _bow_ is the overall front of the ship.


	16. On the search

Chapter 16 and counting. (Really long chapter.)

* * *

"Russia?" The other three repeated.

"Russia." Momo conformed. "I mean it's the only place in the world that has changing climates. 'Feelings changes' is talking about the climate."

Tobiume fell as the ship crashed into the land. "You may be right…" She groaned as she stood. "Unabara really wants this 'Warrior' of some sort."

The four made their way towards the side of the ship. They were going to have to be repelled down. Hyorinmaru looked down towards the beach. "Anyone want to slide?" The other three looked at him strangely. "I've got an idea." Few seconds later the four of them were sliding down an ice slide. They reached the land with their asses cold, all except Hyorinmaru who was used to the cold.

"Thank you Hyorinmaru." Torshiro told the dog.

"It's what I do."

Momo started walking into the wooded area. "Come on you guys!" The others proceeded after her, all talking about who this 'Warrior' might be.

"I'm telling you, it must be some powerful being. Who else would it be?" Tobiume threw out there.

"Ah yes Tobiume." Hyorinmaru sarcastically said. "That narrows things down."

"… Well why don't _you _think of something?"

"Fine, I will."

"… _Now _Hyorinmaru. Now would be a good time."

"Alright! Must be some god or something."

The spaniel scoffed. "That's pretty much a powerful being Hyorinmaru."

"Oh whatever."

Torshiro shook his head. "Instead of trying to figure out who this guy can be, use you senses or something to _find _him." Both dog demons nodded as they placed their noses to the ground.

About an hour later:

"This is useless!" Momo yelled out. "Russia is fucking huge! How in the hell are we supposed to find one person?!"

"Calm down Momo." Torshiro calmly stated. "Don't need to blow a gasket."

Hyorinmaru was in the front of the group, leading them towards so far a few deer, a Siberian tiger and to some rabbits. Tobiume was in the back, mostly protecting the two humans but also sniffing around the place. There were times where she had a different yet sort of familiar scent but she quickly ignored it. Then there it was again, and this time it's uncomfortable close. She stopped and looked up towards a small mound. It was right there. Hyorinmaru caught the scent too. He stopped and turned around to face the mound as well. The humans who practically ran into him also turned towards the mound, only because that was where the two dogs are looking at. Then it happened.

An almost shadow like figure jumped out and landed on Tobiume. She whined as she was pushed onto the ground. She clawed at the creature but could not get it off. Hyorinmaru threw himself into the creature, throwing the thing into a tree. Hyorinmaru stopped right before Tobiume and took the defensive pose; a tooth bared, paws slightly apart, ears back and head low to the ground. Tobiume stood and bared her teeth at the thing while standing behind Hyorinmaru. The creature on the other hand shook its head and stood to face the two dogs.

Momo and Torshiro stood behind the Hyorinmaru and Tobiume. They watched as the creature slowly walked towards them and the two dogs slowly start getting agitated. Momo quickly warned the two. "Be careful you two."

Torshiro just cheered them on. "Come on Hyorinmaru you can kill this thing! Tobiume kick his ass!"

The creature stopped walking suddenly. It stood up straight and the feeling of danger slowly dissipated. It spoke soon after. "Hyorinmaru and Tobiume?" The voice was deep but sounded shocked. The creature shook out its body and walked into the sunlight to reveal a Swiss mountain dog. "What are you two doing here?"

"…"

"… Ah!!!" Tobiume squeaked. "Deòrsa!" She ran over to him and tackled him. "Oh my sweat powers! How have you been old friend?"

Deòrsa groaned. "Right now I'm in pain."

"Oops." She got off him. "Sorry, got over excited."

"That's quite alright Tobiume." Deòrsa stood onto his feet. "But you didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"Oh we're just here to…"

Hyorinmaru and Tobiume both had the same thought run through their head, in their minds their dog heads were replaced by donkey heads. "We're looking for you." They both said.

"Me?"

Hyorinmaru replied. "We are looking for the 'Warrior where the land is large,' which would be you."

"…"

"Hold up!" Momo walked up between Hyorinmaru and Tobiume. "In Greek his name does not mean 'warrior,' it means 'Earth Worker.'"

"We know." Tobiume stated. "But Deòrsa's nickname was always 'Warrior' since he got really defensive when it came to his land and since he is an earth demon, the Earth is his land, at least the part that's not covered by water."

Hyorinmaru continued. "Also in the riddle it said that 'Find him and you've found a friend,' even if he's an old friend he is still a friend."

Torshiro walked up then. "Well alright. We found the 'Warrior.'"

"Hold on!" Deòrsa quickly yelled. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Well Deòrsa," Tobiume started. "We have to get the Book of Peace for Momo here." Tobiume pointed with her nose to Momo. "She's a princess that needs the book to save her fiancé from going on the chopping block. Torshiro the pirate is pretty much the taxi in this thing. Turns out that Unabara has it so we had to go to her, and you know that she wouldn't just _give _us the book so we had to find two things, one of which is you."

"Now all we have to do is find the other, with your help." Hyorinmaru finished off.

Deòrsa sighed. "Alright, do you have an insight on what the other thing is?"

"No." Momo told him. "Even Unabara didn't know where it is located."

"The only thing we do know," Torshiro said, "Was that we need to find this other thing before her fiancé gets killed."

Deòrsa groaned. "I hate these types of things." He laid down and closed his eyes. He started thinking about the two demons in front of him and about himself. Besides Hyorinmaru, he was the smartest out of all of the Demons of the Elements. He was actually supposed to be the leader but because he is one of the two demons that have too much work to do, Deòrsa passed on the title to Hyorinmaru to be leader. The other demon that had a lot of work was Anemone... Deòrsa immediately opened his eyes and practically shot up to his feet. "I'm not helping you."

"What?!" The four yelled.

"I'm not helping you." He repeated. "This is too much for me."Deòrsa turned away.

"Deòrsa." Tobiume called out. "Why won't you help us?"

The Swiss mountain dog turned to face her. "Look around you Tobiume. How many demons are here?"

"Three."

"How many demons were in the old group?"

"Four."

"Who's missing?"

"… Anemone!"

Deòrsa turned around once more and started walking away. "I am _not _going to get caught up with neither Unabara nor Anemone. Never again."

"Deòrsa! Stop!" Tobiume panicked when he continued walking. She looked towards Hyorinmaru. "Tell him! Tell him the truth!"

Deòrsa stopped and turned around again. "What truth?"

Hyorinmaru looked between the two other demons, his eyes landing on Tobiume. "Tell him!" She repeated. "Please Hyorinmaru, we need his help." Hyorinmaru looked over to his old friend Deòrsa who was now back in his original spot.

"What truth Hyorinmaru?" He repeated with angst behind his voice.

Momo whispered to Torshiro. "This is going to get dramatic quick."

The retriever took a deep breath and started explaining. "Remember the day we escaped and the whole group split including you and Anemone." Receiving a sharp glare from him, Hyorinmaru continued. "She wasn't really going to erode all your mountains and land down… I told you that—and I told her that you were going to cover the world in mountains to block her wind—so that your elements wouldn't clash with each other. That was the only reason and I didn't do anything to break Tobiume and me up. I know that it was selfish and stupid and I understand that, I quickly did." Hyorinmaru closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "The point is that I messed up everything, don't be mad at her, be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"… You ruined Anemone and I because of that petty excuse?" A slow nod from Hyorinmaru. A growl came up from Deòrsa's throat. "How dare you?! What did we ever do to you?!" He took a step forward, his fur started to blend in into the environment, one of Deòrsa's many powers.

"Look I know I messed up! No need to overreact!"

"Overreact!!!!" The earth started trembling. "Damn you Hyorinmaru!!" He lunged forward but was thrown back when a water model of Unabara came up and slapped him. (An: Not literally, it just came out of nowhere.)

The model of Unabara clicked as if the real Unabara was clicking her tongue. "Now Deòrsa calm your pretty head down. Would you rather fight Hyorinmaru for his mistake—"She looked at the ice demon. "Which by the way, two thumbs up on the entertainment meter—"Hyorinmaru growled at her but she waved it off and continued talking towards Deòrsa. "Or would you rather help them, find Anemone and tell her the truth?" The ground stopped trembling at the fake Unabara simply smiled. "I do know a demon's heart." The model then laughed and then disappeared into the ground, the laugh echoing away.

Deòrsa shook his body and went back to normal. The wind slipped through the group and disappeared into the sky but that wind went unnoticed as the five of them remained silent. Torshiro broke the silence almost instantly. "So what do you say Deòrsa? Live and move on?"

The earth demon's eyes looked far off and distant but were quickly replaced by determination. "Live and move on."

The ship:

The five looked at the still stuck ship. Momo's hands clapped together. "How are we going to get the ship back out?"

Tobiume looked at Deòrsa. "Would you do the honors?" He nodded and lifted his front right paw. Stomping it into the ground the earth trembled in a line towards the ship. Suddenly the land around the ship jutted out and the ship slipped backwards into the water. "Thank you Deòrsa." He nodded again and in a few moments they would be on the ship.

On the ocean:

Kira examined the new demon. "You're pretty cool." He mused as he petted the dog. Deòrsa's eye twitched, this was one dog demon that did _not _liked being petted. He turned his head and almost bit Kira's hand. Kira jumped back and rubbed his hand to make sure it wasn't bit. "I feel you need some time alone…" The pirate then ran from the dog. Hyorinmaru then walked over to him.

"Hey."

The Swiss mountain dog looked at him. "I forgive you if you're asking. Right now I just want to make things right with her and get the Book of Peace for Momo over there."

Hyorinmaru sighed. "You and me both." The retriever sat down and looked in the direction of Tobiume. "We're very off. Sometimes we can't stand each other but sometimes it's like we are back to normal."

"Hopefully it's not the same way with Anemone and I. That would suck."

Hyorinmaru chuckled slightly. "It does but don't let that pull you down Deòrsa. We'll get it right." Tobiume's voice called them over. "Well time to get cracking." He stood. Deòrsa stood too and the two male demons proceeded towards the upper deck.

"What is it?" Deòrsa asked the other three.

"We need to try to find Anemone ourselves." Torshiro stated. "Is there anywhere the girl likes?"

"If I remember correctly," Tobiume started. "She loves places that are really windy."

Momo's hand went to her chin. "Where are the windiest places though?"

"Islands." Deòrsa simply said. "And her favorite ocean is the Pacific."

"So we got that down. How many islands are in the Pacific?" Hyorinmaru asked him.

Deòrsa shrugged. "Anywhere between 20,000 and 30,000."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Whoa…" Tobiume said. "That helps."

"Well if it helps she actually doesn't like to live alone so it has to be an island that has tribal clans or something like that." Deòrsa added. "That narrows it down to about 10,000, actually about 7,000 since the others are actually 'atoll islands' (1) so that doesn't really count."

"… That's still a lot." Torshiro remarked.

"But at least it's getting somewhere." Momo said.

Tobiume looked at Deòrsa. "Anything else?"

Deòrsa closed his eyes and tried to remember her favorite island which is hard because when the two were together she said she loved all the islands because they are all _his _islands. He mentally sighed. Well… she loves—or loved, he doesn't quite know—islands with mountains on them, not because that are his mountains but the girl always had a fascination to mountains. "I narrowed it down to about 1,000 islands."

"Good job buddy." Hyorinmaru told him. "Now try to narrow it down to one."

"It's not as easy as I make it look." He said before he started thinking again. Well let us see here. She loves beaches- knocks it down to 723 islands; loves any type of forests- knocks it down to 571. He sighs. He could name every characteristics of an island and still be left with over 100 islands. It's no use. Suddenly he slips into a flashback.

Deòrsa's flashback:

Anemone was sitting on a _very _small island, just big enough for her to sit on it. "Deòrsa, what are you doing? Why did you bring me out here?"

"So many questions Anemone."

"Well you usually don't bring me out to make new islands."

"Which is very wrong of me."

Anemone shook her head. "No it is not Deòrsa. It is completely fine."

He smiled at her. "I brought you out here to witness your very own island."

"Really?" She stands, her excitement too much too just sit. He only nods at her as he then starts to create the new island. She is in awe as she sees every characteristic that she loves in an island unfold before her. "Oh Deòrsa!" In just a few moments there it was. Her own island.

"What are you going to call it?"

"I'll leave it to the clans I'll place there."

A year later (still in flashback):

Deòrsa walked up to Anemone. "What did they call it?"

"Atuona (2)."

"Nice name."

She nods. "And the tribe has made me their goddess can you believe that?"

"Anemone, you were always a goddess to me."

End of flashback:

Deòrsa slowly opens his eyes. They are far off again but they quickly go to normal. "Atuona. That's the island."

"I only have two questions." Torshiro spoke. "Where is it and how are we going to get there?"

30 seconds later:

The ship appeared out of nowhere on the water's surface near the island. Torshiro currently was holding on to the wheel for dear life, Tobiume fell on Hyorinmaru, Deòrsa fell down the stairs and Momo was on the floor with her hand on her heart and in her hand was a note. She pulled her hand away and read the note. 'Do I have to help you every step of the way. Ugh… useless. Love Unabara.' "We're here." Momo told them.

Torshiro groaned but was able to walk over to Momo and lift her up onto her feet. "Never again am I going to ask those questions." He told her.

Tobiume regained herself and then pulled Hyorinmaru onto his feet. "Thanks." He told her before they both ran to Deòrsa. "You alright?"

"No but we're here and I'm not going to waste time." He stood up quickly.

Torshiro came up behind the three with Momo at his side. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a boat and paddle on."

Atuona:

The five stepped onto the beaches of Atuona. Deòrsa had a big wave of memories flash before his eyes. That soon was interrupted when the tribal people came charging at them with spears. The other four prepared themselves but was stopped by Deòrsa. "Don't. I'll handle it."

"Like you know their language." Torshiro sated with disbelief. The tribe stopped before them and started poking the air in front of the group. Deòrsa stepped forward and started speaking their tongue. "Maybe I was wrong." The tribe put their weapons down and bowed down to Deòrsa. He then continued to talk to them. The tribe's war leader stood and stepped forward. He pointed to the mountain behind him and said something in his tongue. Deòrsa bowed his head and dismissed the tribe—who followed his command without question. Deòrsa then started running towards the mountain.

"Wait up Deòrsa!" Momo called behind him. The four were forced to try to catch up to him.

On top of the mountain: 

Deòrsa panted when he reached the top of Temetiu (3). He saw immediately that the peak was eroded down to create this sort of round plateau but right now he's not worrying about it. He spots Anemone laying down on her side on the ground. His heart starts thumping in his chest. He hasn't seen her since that fateful day and looking at her now, still unchanged, fills him with great joy. He runs over to her and yet she still doesn't move. He looms over her. Worried that she might have died up here he smells her for any signs of life, she's still alive. He nudges her with his muzzle hopping that she might come too. It works.

Anemone godlily lays down on her legs. She looks at Deòrsa, with shocked, sadden and scared eyes. "Deòrsa…" She says softly. At that point Deòrsa couldn't control himself. He nudged her again, this time in a sort of hug. He rubbed his face into her neck and then he started telling her the truth but when the word 'truth' escaped from his mouth she stopped him. "I know the truth Deòrsa. I was there when Unabara's water model appeared. I was the wind and you completely ignored me."Deòrsa's happy expression turned into first a shocked and then a sadden one. She continued speaking. "Am I really that unnoticeable Deòrsa? Is this love of your that you're still portraying, is it real or is it just the remembrance of what used to be? You used to recognize me whenever I passed by as the wind but did you notice me that time? No. Have you really forgotten what it was like to run with the Wind (4)?"

"…" He couldn't speak. Those were some good questions, some that he didn't seem to have an answer for. Maybe he did have an answer but he could not place them into a compatible question. She would always do this. Ask too many good questions.

"That's what I thought."

The other four appeared at the top of the mountain, all panting heavily. Tobiume was the first to spot Anemone and she freaked out just like when she first saw Deòrsa. "Anemone!" She yelled out as she ran over to her. Upon reaching her she had the feeling that something happened. "What's wrong?" She looked at the two. The others caught up then, Hyorinmaru felt the sadness, Torshiro was mad because all these dogs are just running and leaving them and Momo was too tired to think.

Anemone twitched slightly. "There's nothing wrong Tobiume." She started to push herself up. "I'm just broken that's all."

"Broken?" Everyone else said.

Anemone had a smile on her face but was replaced by pain. "Yes, just broken." At this time Anemone stood up.

Everyone lost their breath at the sight of Anemone. Deòrsa felt his breath escape and his sadness replaced by a low anger. Anemone's left back leg was completely gone. "Who did that?" He asked her.

"Just some ice monster. I was passing through one year—a long time ago—and he caught me. Nearly tore me in half if he already hadn't gotten my leg."

Hyorinmaru stepped forward. "I'm sorry that one of my kind tormented you."

"It is quite alright Hyorinmaru." She hopped in a circle until she faced Tobiume. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine but what I don't understand how you can be like this. All 'I don't care about what happens to me.' You never were like this."

Anemone shrugged and looked on towards the humans. "I will help you Momo; to retrieve the Book of Piece."

"Thank you Anemone but how do you know my name?"

"That isn't important."

Torshiro nodded. "She's right. What is important know is to get over back to Unabara's castle before it's too late."

Anemone hopped forward. "I will assist you in that matter."

The ship:

Torshiro looked out from the upper deck to the shore. Anemone stood on the shore as she waited for his signal. Torshiro signaled Hyorinmaru and the ice demon shot up ice shards into the sky. Anemone disappeared from the shore, at that moment the ship was moving away from the island really quickly. Momo looked into the sails and saw the ship of a dog run into the sails over and over again. "That is cool."

Deòrsa sighed as he laid his head down onto his paws. "In just a matter of moments we will be at the atoll and we'll enter Unabara's underwater fortress."

Tobiume yawned as she sat down next to Deòrsa. The two was then accompanied by Hyorinmaru who stood right in front of them. "This is really boring come to think of it." Tobiume stated.

Deòrsa's ears perked up, his head was lifted up from his paws. "Are you saying that Anemone is boring?"

"No not that Deòrsa. Only that this 'saving the book' thing is boring. I can't see how Unabara can think of this as fun."

The white retriever yawned. "Who knows? But you know what? I don't want to know?"

"You just said 'know' three times." Tobiume told him.

"I don't care and frankly you shouldn't either."

"So you're saying I can't care about what you say or do?"

"No I'm saying not to be so involved in things that doesn't concern you."

"This does concern me."

"Me saying 'know' three times concern you in what way?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"You two should learn to get along again." Deòrsa placed his head back on his paws and closed his eyes. "I remember that you two were mortal enemies when you guys found out you'd be in a team with each other." Tobiume and Hyorinmaru looked at each other and then at Deòrsa who continued talking. "It took you almost three decades to get used to each other, one decade to be best friends and five years to become an item in the group."

"…"

"…" Tobiume looked up at Anemone. "It took two years for you and Anemone to become an item." The mountain dog opened his eyes again. "You still love her." Deòrsa closed his eyes again. "Do you think she still loves you back?"

"I don't know." He stood and walked away from them.

"…"

"Tobiume how many times do I have to tell you? Don't be so involved in things that doesn't concern you."

The atoll:

Anemone pushed the ship into alignment, the night was just appearing once more. The star shining brightly above the atoll. She slipped down onto the main deck. The ship slipped into the light. The ship once again floated to the undersea castle. Once inside the castle's air bubble, the ship floated to a stop in the small lake, it was time to get off.

"Alright, so we'll just go in and that's it?" Momo asked.

"Not quite." Hyorinmaru replied.

Deòrsa blinked his eyes a few times to wake them up. He actually got a few moments of sleep. "I would say there's more to this thing."

"Torshiro you might want to stay near Momo just in case. Who knows what she might have in store for us." Anemone stated.

Tobiume came over with Momo's sword in her mouth. Momo took the sword away. "Take it with you. I might help."

"Thank you Tobiume." Momo slipped the sword on her belt.

"We're all set?" Torshiro asked the group. After receiving nods from all of them, the group made their way into the castle once more.

* * *

End of chapter. 12 pages in word, 3 days to write (because I had to leave the comp. so many freaking times). Review please.

1: Atoll island- (My own term, not real.) is practically a new atoll, one that the coral is now forming on the island and is just now starting to eat away the land of the island.

2: Atuona- A real island in the Marquesas Islands. Is part of the larger island called Hiva Oa.

3: Temetiu has a height of 3,980 feet above sea level. At this point you would have about 95% of oxygen. The peak in real life is not eroded.

4: Remember that Anemone's name means Wind in Greek.


	17. Sunset feelings

Chapter 17. Sorry it took so long…

* * *

Torshiro pulled Momo to the side before they entered the under-sea castle. "Momo, there's something I've got to tell you."

Momo's facial expression became a bit more cheerful. "Yes Torshiro?" She mentally crossed her fingers in her head.

The pirate captain remained quiet for a while. "I just want to say that…" He looked into her warm brown eyes. How in the hell was he supposed to do this? He had felt like this ever since day 1. He didn't know how to explain it when he was littler but as the years passed realization hit him like a cannonball in the chest. The only thing was how he was supposed to tell her. Suddenly a man in a crown and pretty fancy ass clothing appeared in his head. _Damn… the whole reason we're on this adventure is to save _her _prince. _He saw her expression fall. He's been quiet for too long. He opened his mouth to say something but it immediately closed. What was he supposed to do? He knew that Momo should deserve a prince and not a pirate on the run, one who stole her birthday present from her father and defiantly not one who would tear her away from her life. "… If it gets to dangerous I want you to take the dogs and run."

The princess expression fell even more. She made a note that mentally crossing your fingers in your head doesn't work. "Oh…" She had wanted him to say something else. Something like 'I want to be great friends again,' or 'I want to see you after this again,' or 'I don't want you with the prince.' _Or 'I love you.' _She sighed. "Alright."

He nodded his head once. He could see it in her face that she was sad. That gave him hope. The only problem is that it was sad hope. Hope that she could love him back but sad hope knowing that if he truly loved her he would let her go and be free to continue her life. _Without me. _He turned and continued walking into the castle. Momo followed shortly after.

The dogs were already in the castle. When they noticed that the humans were behind they stood by and waited. In this moment the four had a small talk with each other.

Hyorinmaru looked at the three. "So… what's going to happen after all this is over?"

The cocker spaniel shook her head. "I don't know. I will probably stay with Momo. She's become a really good friend of mines."

Deòrsa only yawned. "Don't look at me. I just want to get back to Russia."

Anemone looked at him. "Of course. Because you just can't stand to be with us." _And me. _

The Mountain Dog looked at her. "That's not what I meant."

"But you implied it."

"…"

"Either way…" Hyorinmaru interrupted. "I'm going to stay on the ship. It's my home you know."

Anemone hopped once to reposition her legs. "So it seems we will all be separated again." She said softly.

Tobiume looked at her. "What are you going to do Anemone?"

The Caanan dog did a shrugging motion. "I guess go back to Atuona."

"Anemone…" Deòrsa started but was cut off when the human appeared.

"Sorry we held you up you guys." Momo silently apologized.

The Chesapeake Bay retriever nodded. "It's alright Momo. No one is blaming you two."

Torshiro walked in front of the dogs. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Unabara's throne room:

The six entered the throne room to see Unabara waiting for them near the Book of Peace. "Hello everyone." She greeted. Anemone slowly slipped behind Momo's legs. Deòrsa looked from her to Unabara, a small growl escaping his snout. "Now now… don't be so piss-y." She told Deòrsa. "Besides, all I want to do is help."

"Then give us the book of peace Unabara!" Torshiro yelled out.

"All in good time my dear pirate. There's something I've got to do first." Her eyes moved towards Anemone. Anemone flinched behind Momo's leg. Unabara lifted one hand and pointed towards the dog. Muttering some ancient language water sprouted from her fingers and started making its way towards the dog. Deòrsa immediately growled louder. He jumped in front of the water but it spit and went around him. He turned and saw the water grab anemone from behind Momo. Momo was freaking out as she saw Anemone struggling in the water's grasp. The water accumulated around the stub of her missing leg. It circled around like a slow cyclone; it even stretched down and curved in the middle. Unabara said a short word that sounded like a screech. The water started turning solid and started gaining color until suddenly Unabara closed her hand in a tight fist. The water broke off to reveal Anemone's new leg which was completely white. "There you are my dear Anemone." Unabara said as she placed her arm back at her side.

Anemone looked at her new leg. She placed it on the ground and tested it out. It was defiantly real. Deòrsa shook his head and walked over to her. He smelled her hind leg and snorted. The others looked at Anemone and then back at Unabara.

The sea witch shrugged. "Now, uh, about the trade." She waved her hand and the Book of Peace lift up from the column on which it sat and floated mid way between them.

Hyorinmaru stepped in front of everyone. "It has something to do with us, doesn't it?"

Unabara chuckled. "So smart. You see that's why you became leader. Now, you four; come here." She motioned with one of her fingers to come over.

The retriever stayed his ground. He raised his head and chest up high. There was no way in hell that he would allow her to take control of them again, and he was going to make it known. "You can't control us; you don't have your necklace."

"Ah, but you see that's the point. Anemone knows." Everyone's gaze moved to look at said dog. Unabara continued. "You see the whole point of finding Deòrsa and then Anemone was because I knew Deòrsa could figure out where she was. Once that was taken care off I knew that you all would come to retrieve the book thus bring the one being on Earth that knows the whereabouts of the necklace."

Tobiume moved forward to stand next to Hyorinmaru. "How would she know where it is?"

"Let Anemone answer that."

Anemone looked at each of her friends. She sighed, seeing that if she was ever to tell them the truth might as well say that now. "My first master thousands of years ago was Hera, queen of the gods. She was the creator of the necklace. She taught me how to track down the necklace…"

Unabara let out a sharp laugh. "So now Anemone, where is it?"

Momo looked at the Caanan dog. "Anemone, don't. There's no need to risk you guys' freedom for the book."

"But what about your prince?" Torshiro said almost immediately. Momo's face sobered.

Anemone looked away but shook her head. "I'm not going to risk a human life. A life is more important than freedom."

"Good girl." Unabara called. "Now, tell me where it is."

Deòrsa's gave never left Anemone. He looked at her as she slowly turned her head to look at Unabara. She then recited a riddle:

"Let one who seek try to find,

The wicked jewels of time,

Never needed but always wanted,

May it reside in plain sight."

"… What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Unabara hollered.

Torshiro made a sharp laugh. "Ha! How do you like it now, trying to solve the riddle?"

Unabara pondered for a bit. A smile crawling on her face. "My dear Anemone you are quite spectacular. The first three lines are just to take up space, the last line however is plain as day." Anemone's head bowed slightly. "'May it reside in plain sight?' It's a necklace made for women and the only other woman in her is…"

Momo answered for her. "Me."

Suddenly water rushed up and pulled the necklace of Momo's neck. The jewels being hidden by her shirt. Unabara started at the necklace. "All along you have been with her." She took the necklace in her hands. "You silly thing." She glared at them. "Well I have what I want." The Book of Peace flew to Momo. She caught the book, almost nearly closing it. Unabara pulled the necklace up. "Now the dogs are mine."

Deòrsa turned his head and looked at the sea witch. Oh no, he is not going through this crap again. He pulled his head back and rock broke through the floor and blocked the rays of the necklace. "Run!" He yelled at the others as he turned.

The other 5 followed him but Anemone stopped dead in her tracks. "The necklace." She looked back and saw the rock crumble and break. Unabara still held the necklace up. Anemone turned suddenly and turned into a strong wind. She flew through the room and grabbed the necklace in her teeth. Unabara cursed and called upon a monster, the Kraken.

The Kraken formed from the water that was rushing in from the growing holes in the force field. It slid through the water and rushed down the hallway. Meanwhile Torshiro grabbed a hold of Momo's wrist. He pulled her along with her yelling all the way. Stuff like 'Torshiro, I'm going to drop the book,' and 'Torshiro! Let go!' He didn't quite care. Hell the world can be thrown in chaos for all he cares, as long as Momo was safe. Which, the more he thought about it, if the world was thrown into chaos there wouldn't be much of a safe place for Momo to be truly safe.

Momo on the other hand cared about the world in chaos. She tried to keep the book open but it was just impossible when her arms couldn't even hold the book thanks to Torshiro's unnecessary pulling. She knew that they have to get out before something bad happens but her other priority was the book. As future protector of the book she had to make sure there was a book to protect in the first place. Not to mention a prince to help protect the book with her. Her mind stopped. Mikoto. What if it was too late? What if his head's already in a basket? She shook her head. No. She _cannot _worry herself. She knew that Mikoto will keep strong until her return _with _the book. He has to.

The Kingdom, dungeon area:

Lisiana rocked gently back and forward with her head in her hands. _Today is the day. _She thought sadly. _Today is the day Mikoto will die unless Momo or the book shows up. _Today at sunset he is to lose his head. She could tell that the king did not want to kill the prince; he is like the son he never had, but with these allegations won't allow Mikoto to die for this robbery and kidnapping. She sighed and looked up at Mikoto who was currently just leaning on the wall next to the gate, ready for his death. "Mikoto, if anyone should die it should be me. Let me take the execution for you."

Mikoto looked at her with shock in his face. "No." He practically yelled. "I will not let you die for me. Your mother needs you."

Lisiana shook her head. "She may need me but your country needs you more. It's more important."

"Lisiana." He called as he got off the wall and walked towards his cell mate. "People die for their country every---"

"But you're not dying for your country!" She yelled. "You are dying because of some witch who stole the Book of Peace!" The people in the cells around them shushed her.

Mikoto kneeled in front of her. "Lisiana, sometimes things cannot be changed. And when they cannot be changed, one's best chance is to accept what is to happen."

Lisiana shook her head again, not only to disagree with him but to shake the tears off her eyes. "You don't understand! Momo's out on sea looking for the book and she could be dead and now you're going to die and…" She broke off as her tears slipped down her face.

The prince stood and sat beside her on the bench. "Don't cry Lisiana." He placed his left hand on her knee and his right arm around her shoulders.

"Why not?" She sobbed. "This whole thing's a disaster."

He pulled her close to him. "Not everything's a disaster Lisiana. For if none of this was to happen, I am certain I would have not been able to get to know you as well as I do now. I may have known your name but everything else would have been a mystery. I am glad I have had the chance to get to know someone like you." She looked at him, her eyes pleading to explain what she was like to him. "You are magnificent and beautiful woman. I know that once you get out of this place you will have no problem finding a man to love you."

She blinked her eyes and the last of her tears fell. His left hand reached up to wipe the tears' wet path off her face. "What if I meet someone in here in which I wish could love me back?"

Unabara's castle:

Anemone turned back into a dog when she reached the running Deòrsa. With the necklace in her teeth she pushed Deòrsa to stop.

"What?" He almost yelled at her.

"We need to stop this Kraken. The humans will never make it out alive and all will be doomed."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

She looked at him and turned to face the oncoming water along with the Kraken. Wind came from her body and it started to form into a tornado in front of her. "I'll handle the water, you handle the Kraken."

Deòrsa suddenly smiled as he realized what she was planning. He jumped a few feet in front of her, reared and slammed his front paws into the ground. Rock jutted out from the floor and was heading towards the Kraken. Meanwhile the water was being pulled into the tornado rendering the Kraken. Rock hit the sea monster, said sea monster screeched out in pain as black blood dripped from its side.

Hyorinmaru then realized something. He stopped dead in his tracks causing the others too look back at him.

Tobiume called out to him. "Hyorinmaru! What are you doing?"

He ignored her question. "Just continue running! I've got to do something." He turned and ran in the direction of the Kraken.

"Hyorinmaru!" Tobiume yelled after him.

Momo stopped her from running after him. "Come on Tobiume! Come on!"

Tobiume reluctantly ran with Torshiro and Momo. Torshiro who still held on to Momo's writs pulled her out of the castle and towards the ship. He yelled out hoping that the crew would hear him. "Cast the ship off! Cast it off!"

"Torshiro! We can't leave! We're in a giant air bubble at the bottom of the ocean!"

"I'll worry about that later!"

Meanwhile back at the Kraken; Deòrsa and Anemone tried their best to hold off the monster. Unabara appeared from behind the Kraken. "My my Anemone. Is that any way to treat the woman who gave you back your leg? By tormenting her poor pet?" She waved her hand quickly and water rushed over and grasps Anemone in a watery grip. Deòrsa lost focus on the rocks and was thrown back into the wall by a rush of water. The tornado quickly dispersed and the water was rushing back to the Kraken. The Kraken started healing but then the water and the Kraken froze in ice. Unabara cursed and saw Hyorinmaru.

"Let Anemone go Unabara." Hyorinmaru told her.

"Ha! Why should I do what you say?"

Hyorinmaru said nothing as the ice started trailing towards her from his paws. Unabara moved back as the ice neared her. It stopped suddenly just 3 feet away. "If I remember correctly, the reason why we escaped so easily in the first place was because I froze you in solid ice while Anemone and Deòrsa handle the Kraken and the flood, just as what they did here while Tobiume started destroying your castle."

Unabara glared at him. "So what? You think you can get away again in the same manner? Think again Hyorinmaru. Think again."

The ice demon shrugged. "I never planned to freeze you in solid ice." The ice grabbed Unabara's ankles and started climbing up. Unabara yelled out as the ice slowly stopped at her shoulders. "Now, would you be so kind as to allow safe passage towards the surface?" Unabara open her mouth but Hyorinmaru interrupted her. "Oh wait, I change that thought. Teleport the ship to Momo's kingdom."

"Is that---"

"Let me finish. I also want you to leave the demons alone and to never bother us again."

"Are you done yet?" She said.

"… Yea. I believe I am. So what do you say? Your unfrozen ass for my requests or should I just continue what I started now?" The ice screeched to her neck.

Her teeth started clicking together as she glared at the dog.

Back at the ship Tobiume, Momo and Torshiro got in the ship. Kira ran up to them. "Is everyone alright?"

Torshiro answered. "Yes we are. We've got the book."

Kira didn't even look at the book, instead he looked at Momo. "Where are the other 3?"

Momo placed the book down on a table and looked sadly towards the castle. Tobiume ran up to the forecastle deck and went to the very front of the ship. She placed her front paws on the rails and looked out towards the castle. Time seemed to slow down as the three would never seem to come out. Tobiume whined softly. Then as all hope seemed lost the three other demons ran out. Tobiume let out a howl of happiness as she watched the others quickly come into the ship. The crew cheered loudly as the ship started moving away from the dock.

Torshiro petted Hyorinmaru immediately. "Don't do that again."

Hyorinmaru laughed. "I promise I won't." Tobiume ran and slammed into Hyorinmaru. "Hey Tobiume."

She smiled at him and then she bit him in the neck. He howled with pain but it resided as Tobiume placed her head around his neck. "I thought I was going to lose you…" She told him silently. He smiled and wrapped his head around her neck as well.

Momo awed and hugged Torshiro. Blushing madly the pirate captain hugged her back. During all this Deòrsa laid down with Anemone in a tight spot. He then told her, "I _hate _it when this happens."

The ship disappeared from the make shift lake.

The kingdom, town square:

Lisiana's hands held onto Mikoto's arm. She watched him as he stood up straight with no sign of expression on his face. She could tell she didn't look like him. She was slumped forward, leaning into his body for support. She wasn't going to die and yet she was weaker than he was. _My face has got to be a mess as well. _She thought. Her face has got to look much older than what she actually is, like maybe 40 or 60 years old. This stress— and not to mention all the crying – was getting to her.

From the crowd behind her mother Lissa broke through. "Lisiana!"

Lisiana turned upon hearing her name. "Mother!" She hugged her mother and she hugged back.

"My darling… my darling…" Lissa cried as mother and daughter slowly rocked.

Lisiana felt more tears run down her face. "Oh mother, Mikoto is going to die and I can't do anything to stop it!" Her mother shushed her softly. She could hear her mother say 'everything is going to be alright' but Lisiana couldn't believe that. The little time with Mikoto showed her so many things she was probably never going to know before. He opened her eyes to the many things around her and he was going to die. Her mother let go and slowly backed away, her head bowed. Lisiana stared at her mother, wondering why she was doing that. Arms wrapped around her waist.

"Lisiana." His voice called from behind her. "What did I say before?"

"'Don't cry Lisiana.'"

His arm lifted up and wiped away her tears. "And what are we not going to do?"

"…Cry." She felt him nod. "But Mikoto…"

"No buts." He turned her around to face him. "You've got to be strong. If not for yourself be strong for the ones who care about you." He took her hand and pulled her to her mother. He took her mother's hand and placed the tow hands together. Still looking at Lisiana he asked, "Can you do that for me?" Lisiana nodded and moved closer to her mother. She wiped at her eyes.

Mikoto smiled at her and turned away. He started making his way to the gallows that were waiting for him. His first foot hit the first step. And with that step came the sadness that he didn't want to feel before he dies. He was being strong not only for himself but for Lisiana. The girl who makes him feels different. Different from what Momo makes him feel. He always felt that Momo hadn't really loved him, and if she did it was only as a very close friend. His foot hit the floor of the gallows. He saw before him the basket of which his head would fall. In front of that the guillotine. No more need for an executioner wearing all black and having a sharp weapon in his hands oh no. The guillotine is the more 'humane' way to execute people. In his opinion he would rather just get poisoned, not only for the cleaner death but so no one would see the revolting death sentence. Mikoto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He kneeled on the ground before the guillotine. He tried hard to not look at Lisiana but when he placed his head through the hole and the wood was pushed onto the back of his neck he looked at her at the corner of her eyes. She was – by the looks of it – doing breathing exercises to keep calm. He looked forward once more. He heard the latch click. This was it. His final moments. He closed his eyes.

"Wait! Stop!"

He recognized the voice. It wasn't Lisiana but it was… He opened his eyes. "Princess Momo!" He heard himself say.

Momo came running towards her father, book in hand. "Don't kill him! I've retrieved the book from the sea witch Unabara!" Tobiume padded slowly behind her. Momo panted heavily as she handed the book to her father. Her father placed the book to the side and hugged his daughter. Momo hugged him back immediately. Within moments Mikoto was released and Lisiana ran up the steps towards Mikoto. Momo watched as Lisiana pulled Mikoto to his feet. He told her something as she hugged him, a smile plastered on her face. _He must have told her a joke. _She smiled. She made her way up the steps. The moment she reached the floor the two broke apart. "Well well." She almost laughed out. "My best friend and my fiancé."

Lisiana took charge. "Momo, I am so sorr---"

Momo squealed interrupting her and she ran to give Lisiana a hug. "Congratulation Lisiana!"

"… Say what?" Both Lisiana and Mikoto said.

Momo backed out of her hug with her friend. "I said congratulations."

"So… you don't care?" Lisiana asked.

"No of course I don't."

Mikoto smiled. He understood what happened on her adventure. "Well I must say Momo. I thank you, and also I tell you to hurry. Don't want to miss another adventure."

Momo looked at him strangely. Tobiume on the other hand understood the secret message. She barked happily and charged towards the docks. "Tobiume!" Momo called out.

Mikoto placed a hand on Momo's shoulder. He then whispered in her ears. "Take my horse Momo. Oh and by the way, good luck." He backed away from her and placed his arm around Lisiana's waist. The girl still confused about what was happening. Momo on the other hand now understood. She jumped off from the gallows and ran towards his horse.

"Momo!" Her father called. "Where are you going?"

Momo, now on the horse looked at her father. "Ask Mikoto!" She kicked the horse and followed the path down to the docks.

Her father stood. "Momo!"

Mikoto walked up to the king and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sire, let me tell you a story."

At the docks:

The pirate ship was now setting off the sea. Torshiro stood at the back of the ship his arms on the rail, the three demon dogs around his feet. Hyorinmaru was the only dog standing; he too was watching the retreating land mass. Torshiro's voice broke the silence. "Don't worry you two. I'll get you back to where you guys belong."

Deòrsa and Anemone looked at each other. "If it's alright with you Torshiro," Anemone started. "We'd like to have a good ol' adventure before we go back home."

"Yeah." Deòrsa chuckled. "Like an adventure in getting the Book of Peace and the necklace back isn't enough adventure for her."

Hyorinmaru looked at the two. "What did you guys do with the necklace any way?"

"We gave it to Momo and Tobiume." Anemone answered.

Torshiro sighed. "Let's just get out of here." He walked towards the steering wheel. He didn't place his hands on the wheel for the longest while. When he did place his hands on the wheel Kira came up to the upper deck.

"Captain, the crew wanted to know why we are leaving? Momo said she'd come back with the rewards."

"We're not going to accept it Kira. Just let it go."

"… Ok… but---"

"Just let it go."

"…" Kira shrugged and walked down the stairs to the main deck.

Hyorinmaru watched his master a bit longer and then once again looked out towards the island. He had finally earned Tobiume trust again and now here he was leaving her. He was glad though that Deòrsa and Anemone are once again together. He finally laid down on the wood. The sun started to set behind that island and so was Hyorinmaru's head.

"Why are you guys so down?" A voice asked them.

"You should cheer up." Another voice suggested.

The four looked at the stairs to see something they thought they would never see again. Momo and Tobiume. "Hey." They both greeted.

Torshiro and Hyorinmaru quickly ran to them. Tobiume rolled over on her back while Hyorinmaru licked her face. Momo and Torshiro wrapped their arms around each other. "I love you Torshiro." Torshiro was about to say something but Momo lifted up a bag of gold in front of his face. "I made sure I got your reward. One bag from every member of the crew."

Torshiro got the gold from her hands and he threw the bag on the floor. "Right now, I don't care about the gold." He placed one hand on her check and he pulled her face gently towards his. Their lips slowly pressed against each other, moving in sync with the other. The crew cheered and the demon dogs howled. The next adventure was just over the next wave.

* * *

Done! So what do you guys think? Please review.


End file.
